El cuerpo
by Lunanoe
Summary: ¿Cómo seguir cuando lo has perdido todo? ¿Podrían no ser las cosas siempre lo que parecen?
1. Si todo pereciera

**N/A: **Mi vena dramática se ha hinchado en esta historia! El primer capítulo es bastante trágico pero no toda la historia va a ser así: hay un poco de todo.

Ahí donde esté, agradecerle a Emily Bronte que regalara su talento al mundo entero a través de la hermosa novela "Cumbres Borrascosas". Las frases entrecomilladas están sacadas de esta novela que, a mi parecer, es la más bella que he leído nunca.

**Disclaimer: **¡Que va, no es mío! ¿Cómo van a dármelo escribiendo cosas así? Tendría a la audiencia deprimida!

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el CBI. Tomo el ascensor y llego al bullpen. No hay caso nuevo por lo que el ambiente es de completo relax. Cho está leyendo un libro, Van Pelt busca algo en el ordenador y Rigsby la mira. Desvía su mirada cuando me ve entrar. ¿En serio se cree que no sabemos que han vuelto? Pobre iluso.

Me quedo en el bullpen el tiempo necesario para saludar a los chicos y me encamino hacia el despacho de Lisbon, con la esperanza de que vuelva a necesitarme. El corazón me late desbocado.

Justo cuando me dirijo al despacho, Lisbon se adelanta a mi encuentro con aire muy estresado.

Vale, caso nuevo, manos a la obra.

Pero, entonces, la miro y sus ojos me indican que no es un caso normal. Que en esta ocasión no lidiamos con esposas despechadas ni con compañeros cegados por la ambición. No, este no es un caso más.

Es el caso. Mi caso.

-Chicos –Lisbon suspira antes de seguir-, Seguridad Nacional acaba de llamarme. Parece ser que han encontrado una pista muy sólida sobre el paradero de…Red John-sus ojos se detienen en los míos unos segundos.

¿Qué te pasa, Jane? Es la noticia que has esperado todos estos años, la frase con la que soñabas cada noche, el momento que ha centrado tus pensamientos todo este tiempo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué tengo miedo? ¿Por qué se me hace un nudo en el estómago al ver a Lisbon prepararse para ir a capturarlo?

Es en este momento cuando descubro que es superior mi miedo a que le ocurra algo a Lisbon a mis ansias de venganza.

-Preparáos, chicos, salimos ya.

Todos están muy nerviosos y emocionados al mismo tiempo, pero la que más excitada parece estar es Lisbon. No parece demasiado nerviosa, aunque tampoco podría calificarla como feliz.

-Jane, voy a traerlo –me dice cuando todos han salido ya-. Voy a ponerte ante él para que puedas descansar al fin. Te prometo que antes de que anochezca ese desgraciado estará ya en prisión.

-Voy contigo.

-¡No! –contesta tajante- No puedes venir. Entre ustedes se ha creado un juego, sois como el gato y el ratón, no puedo permitir que andes por ahí, tu presencia lo dificultaría todo.

-No voy a dejarte sola.

-Jane –su voz se vuelve dulce y coloca su mano en mi mejilla-, te juro que volveré con él pero no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

-¡Lisbon, vámonos! –le grita un policía.

Agacha la mirada, retira su mano y desaparece entre una oleada de policías armados. Mis ojos la siguen hasta que se oculta en el ascensor. Corro hasta la ventana para verla montar en su auto y alejarse en la carretera.

Se me contrae el estómago. No la dejaré sola. Ya sé que me ha dado una orden, pero, ¿desde cuándo obedezco yo algo?

Tomo el ascensor y corro hasta mi coche, conduciendo a la máxima velocidad en un intento de alcanzarles. Consigo colocarme detrás del coche de Rigsby. Unos minutos después, el móvil me suena: Lisbon.

-¿Qué diablos te dije, Jane? ¿Es que no puedes hacerme caso ni una sola vez?

-En esta ocasión, no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres complicarnos el trabajo? No puedo estar pendiente de ti, Jane, no podré controlarte cuando encontremos a Red John porque voy a estar demasiado ocupada. Vete, por favor.

-No puedo irme y no vengo para matar a Red John.

-Entonces, ¿para qué?

-Teresa, yo…

Se hace el silencio. No sé qué decir. Estamos es una operación, no es muy profesional decirle en estos momentos que voy para protegerla porque si llegara a pasarle algo mi vida se arruinaría del todo. No puedo decirle ahora que la quiero aunque tal vez este sea el mejor momento.

Tomo aire pero no tengo tiempo de pronunciar las palabras que tantas veces he practicado. Mi coche colisiona con el de Rigsby. El airbags me frena. El coche se llena de humo. Me quito el cinturón y mi primera reacción es ella:

-¿Lisbon? ¿Lisbon, estás bien? ¡Contéstame, Teresa!

No se escucha nada al otro lado de la línea. Salgo del coche y corro buscando su auto. De repente, Kirkland me intercepta en el camino y me frena:

-Jane, vuelva al coche.

-¿Dónde está Lisbon? ¡Necesito saber si está bien!

-La ambulancia está de camino, Jane.

-¿Qué ambulancia? ¿Qué ha pasado? –agarro a Kirkland por los hombros- ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Lisbon, Kirkland?

Resopla y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, dos tipos me agarran y me llevan a otro coche donde me impiden la opción de salir. De nada valen mis protestas. ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? Oigo el sonido de una ambulancia y los gritos de alguien. Agarro el picaporte de la puerta pero hay alguien de pie que me impide salir.

Cuando el ambiente cesa, los dos tipos se personifican dentro del auto y empiezan a conducir. No puedo ver nada por los cristales tintados. Estoy desesperado, sí, eso es, desesperado, angustiado. Necesito saber si le ha ocurrido algo a Lisbon. Se me viene a la cabeza la frase de una novela que hace tiempo leí. Rezaba algo así: "Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo. Pero si todo permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí". Era eso: si a Teresa Lisbon le sucediera algo, la vida carecería de todo sentido.

* * *

El auto se detiene al fin. Los tipos se bajan y me abren la puerta. Mis temores se confirman: es un hospital. ¿Por qué me han traído a un hospital? Ojalá fuera porque creen que he sufrido algún daño por el accidente y no por lo que estoy pensando ahora.

Llegamos a una sala de espera donde se encuentra el equipo. Están visiblemente afectados. No, por favor, que no sea verdad. Kirkland sale de una habitación y yo intento darle el relevo, pero me pone una mano en el pecho.

-No me toques.

-No puedes entrar, Jane.

-Quiero verla.

-Será mejor que no. Está inconsciente y tiene algunas heridas, tal vez más tarde puedas verla.

-¡No me trates como un idiota! Te juro que la veré. No me importa liarme a golpes contigo pero ten la certeza de que voy a entrar a verla.

-En ese caso, me veré en la obligación de detenerte por incumplir una orden.

-Hazlo si quieres pero yo cumpliré mi palabra.

-Jane -me dice Van Pelt-, haz caso a Kirkland, por favor. Está malherida, espera por lo menos a que despierte.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros la habéis visto? –señalo al equipo con el dedo furioso. Me vuelvo hacia Kirkland-. ¿Por qué yo no, Bob?

Mi pregunta se ve interrumpida por el sonido de una máquina. Me quedo helado en medio de la sala. No soy consciente de las enfermeras y el doctor que pasa por mi lado hacia la habitación. No soy capaz de percibir sonido ni movimiento alguno, pareciera como si mi cuerpo hubiera desconectado de la realidad y perdido la conciencia.

Conocía ese sonido y el motivo de su aparición pero mi cabeza no podía aceptar que procediera de aquella habitación.

No, ella debía vivir, daba igual lo que le pasara al resto del mundo, ella debía seguir existiendo para que la vida tuviera algún sentido. No podía aceptar una vida sin Teresa Lisbon.

Vuelvo a la Tierra cuando el doctor sale de la habitación. Basta una mirada para entender que la vida ha acabado.

Una oleada de furia se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, naciendo en mi cabeza y acabando en mis talones. Nuevamente mi intento de entrar se ve interrumpido. En esta ocasión son unas esposas las que me frenan. Es Cho.

-Por favor, Cho, suéltame –las lágrimas comienzan a hacer acto de presencia.

No dice palabra alguna. Me rebelo, le golpeo en los talones, pero Cho ni se inmuta. De nada sirven mis lloros, no logro que me libere. Supongo que lo hace por mi bien, para que no sufra una nueva crisis ante la visión acabada de mi ídolo.

Entonces, un manto de oscuridad se apodera de mí.

* * *

-Gracias por haber venido, Patrick.

Bertram me recibe cordialmente en su despacho. La pena se ve reflejada en sus ojos. Piensa: "pobre, ¿cómo va a seguir ahora?". Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

Han pasado sólo tres días pero cada manecilla del reloj duele como una vida entera. Vivo encerrado en mi habitación del motel, aislado del mundo, sin responder a las llamadas de los chicos, tan preocupados por mí y tan afectados por…Ni siquiera soy capaz de reproducir esas palabras en mi mente.

Se presentaron esta mañana en el motel. Tuvieron que derribar la puerta ante mi negativa a abrirles. Vieron con espanto las botellas de alcohol esparcidas por el suelo y los cristales rotos amontonados, resultado de mis arrebatos de llanto y furia. Casi a rastras, me sacaran de la habitación: Bertram les había obligado a llevarme ante su presencia fuera como fuese.

Y aquí estaba, vestido de cualquier manera y con el rostro lleno de ojeras.

-Patrick, sé la difícil situación por la que estás pasando y quería decirte que estuve pensando en enviarte durante un tiempo al FBI. Se han mostrado muy interesados por tus cualidades y creo que un cambio de aires te sentaría bien.

-Ni mudándome a la otra punta del mundo cambiaría de actitud. ¿No podéis entender que quiero estar solo?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir borracho todo el día llorando por las esquinas? Patrick, ya pasaste antes por esto y no creo que lo de ahora sea peor. Eres un hombre fuerte.

¿Qué esto no era peor? Me entran ganas de golpear a Bertram por su idiotez. Odio a la gente así: se creen que son lo bastante buenos como para dar consejo a nadie.

-Nos separamos discutiendo, Bertram, y ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de despedirme de ella. Me prohibieron entrar a verla, no pude agarrar su mano y ver como sus ojos se cerraban para siempre. ¡Me quitaron la oportunidad de decirle que la quería, así que ni se te ocurra decir que esto es una tontería! Quizás para ti sólo era una de tus mejores agentes pero para mí era mi vida entera. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que rehaga mi vida si ya no tengo nada? Ya no me queda nada más por lo que luchar.

No podía continuar ni un minuto más allí. Sin despedirme, me levanto de la silla y me encamino a la puerta. Cierro de un portazo y no le dedico ni una mirada a la secretaria. Durante el camino encuentro rostros conocidos pero no me apetece hablar con nadie.

Puede que un día sea capaz de sobrevivir y logre recordar esos días que fueron de los mejores de mi vida. Pero no ahora.

El entierro fue la tarde anterior. Van Pelt me envió un mensaje para informarme pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para asistir y no quería alarmar a nadie ni causar más dolor a la familia de Lisbon. No quería recordarla a través de una piedra con su nombre grabado. Su rostro quedaría marcado para siempre en mi corazón.

La carta que encontré en mi felpudo la noche en la que se marchó me pesa como una tonelada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"_¿Cómo se siente al haberlo perdido absolutamente todo y saber que podría haberlo evitado? Quisiera que hubiera podido ver el auto de Teresa caerse por el precipicio, su cara de terror, sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas. Estoy seguro de que murió odiándolo._

_¿Cómo se siente sabiendo que ha matado a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo? Por mi parte, hemos terminado. He logrado vengarme por la humillación que me hizo pasar hace años en la televisión. Estamos en paz._

_Red John."_

No había informado a nadie de la carta. Todos creían que había sido un accidente, sólo yo sabía que de accidente no tenía nada. Se las había apañado para conseguir que Lisbon tomara otro camino diferente al del resto de policías directo a un precipicio.

Nadie sabría nunca que aquello había sido obra de Red John. En esta ocasión ninguna fuerza del orden se interpondría en mi camino. Aunque me costara años, atraparía a Red John y lo mataría con mis propias manos. Pero antes le haría sufrir, mucho, no pararía hasta que suplicara su vida. No tendría piedad alguna. Levantaría cada roca de la tierra pero lo cogería.

* * *

La noche cayó. Llevaba horas deambulando por las calles. No quiero volver al motel.

Hay luna llena. De repente, las lágrimas me nublan la visión. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte tú?

"Si hay espíritus que andan errantes por el mundo, quédate siempre conmigo, toma cualquier forma, ¡Vuélveme loco! ¡Pero por favor!, no me dejes en este abismo en donde no puedo hallarte. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Cómo decírtelo?! ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida! no, ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma! "

Necesito verla una última vez para poder continuar. Unas locas ganas de ir al cementerio se apoderan de mí y se aloja en mi mente una idea que hasta yo mismo habría calificado de macabra. Pero la desesperación te lleva a hacer cosas que en su momento consideraste propias de lunáticos.

Me importaba poco que alguien me viera y llamara la policía. Me daba igual todo: volvería a verla una vez más costara lo que costase.

Después de dar un paseo casi corriendo llego al cementerio. Busco como un demente su tumba hasta que la encuentro. Está casi a la entrada. Es sencilla, nada recargada, con unos cuantos ramos de flores.

Era el impulso que necesitaba. Al borde del colapso, empiezo a cavar con mis propias manos. No me importa llevarme la noche entera.

Luego de un rato que se me antoja eterno, mis manos tocan algo duro. Es la tapa. Me pongo tremendamente nervioso y aparto lo poco de tierra que queda. Por fin el ataúd se muestra en todo su esplendor.

Me parece oír un sollozo. No le presto atención. Será alguien tan desesperado como yo.

«Quiero volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Si está fría, lo atribuiré a que el viento del norte me hiela, y si está inmóvil pensaré que duerme."

Fuera como fuera, la abrazaría. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿sería capaz de apartarme una vez volviera a ver su rostro? Probablemente no, lo más seguro era que la policía se presentara por la mañana y me obligaran a soltar aquel bello cadáver antes de volver a internarme en el psiquiátrico.

Me tiemblan las manos.

Levanto la tapa del ataúd con las lágrimas bañando mi rostro.

Un ramalazo de pánico se manifiesta en mi columna.

No hay ningún cuerpo allí.


	2. Y ella se salvara

**N/A: **Estoy trabajando en capítulos que no sean tan deprimentes.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde.

-Ey, Pat, no veas que ataque le ha dado a Charles después de que le ganaras por sexta vez. Creo que te ve en cada carta.

-Lo que le pasa es que es un maldito ególatra que se cree que el marcador siempre tiene que estar a su favor. Le quitaría tanta tontería de un plumazo sino se llevara el día entero pegado a las faldas de la enfermera.

Charles ríe estruendosamente. Cualquier día lo echaran por perturbar el ambiente. Aunque, por otra parte, es un loco, ¿qué regla debe respetar un tarado? Interrumpe sus carcajadas por un fuerte ataque de tos producto de su vicio al tabaco que le dan las enfermeras por la labia tan profunda que tiene. Un loco que habla bien. Un día de estos le quitará el puesto al director.

Un par de golpes resuenan en la puerta. Tal vez Charles venga a suplicarme una séptima revancha. Sino fuera por lo sumamente idiota que es me dejaría ganar con tal de que me dejara en paz. Pero no puedo evitar hacerle rabiar hasta que su rostro se vuelve rojo de puro enojo y empieza a pegar gritos por la sala.

No es Charles. En vez de él aparece Kate, una dulce enfermera que califica a los internos como sus "niños". Nunca le he preguntando pero estoy convencido de que debió sufrir unos cuantos abortos: en sus maneras hay un fuerte instinto maternal que reflejan el dolor que lleva por dentro.

-¡Vaya, Katie! -la recibe mi compañero, Gary- ¿Me trajiste la película que te pedí? La carterela de este sitio fomenta la locura colectiva. Nos acaba dando un ataque cada vez que vemos esas pésimas películas.

-Gary, Gary -le dice en un suave tono de reproche-, cualquier día vais a buscarme una bronca con el director. Os aprovecháis de que os quiero mucho. Toma -le tira una carátula-, pero no subas mucho el volumen. Por cierto, Patrick, vengo a buscarte a ti.

-¿A Patrick? Me estás poniendo celoso, Katie.

-Sabes que eres de mis favoritos, Gary, pero Patrick tiene una visita que parece deseosa de verlo.

Arqueo una ceja a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Visita, yo? No he recibido ni una sola visita en los seis meses que llevo internado en este lugar. He tenido que llegar a este extremo para que la gente comprenda que quiero aislarme del mundo. Del mundo que antes tenía y perdí.

No recuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que sucedió. Lo único que recuerdo es ir vagando por el cementerio llamándola a gritos como un desesperado. Lo siguiente de lo que me acuerdo es de despertar en el sofá del CBI. No sé cómo llegué hasta allí. Cuando desperté me encontré con tres pares de ojos mirándome preocupados. Tal vez el equipo hubiera ido al cementerio y me hubieran encontrado allí.

Si no hubiera estado tan desesperado en el cementerio me habría propuesto disimular ante todos el estado de agitación que tenía por dentro pero, en lugar de eso, empecé a removerme en el sofá, a levantarme e ir corriendo a su despacho, llamándola y rogándole que me dejara entrar. Cho me tocó pero yo aparté su mano y le gruñí como una bestia. Todo ser humano que estaba en el pasillo se volvió a mirar mi ataque de locura.

-¡No está muerta, no está muerta, está viva, está ahí dentro! ¡¿No la oís? No puede salir, ayudarla!

Creo que Van Pelt fue corriendo al bullpen y entre Rigsby, Cho y otros policías lograron tumbarme en el suelo, donde empecé a convulsionar y echar espuma por la boca. El ritual de un perfecto chiflado.

Me desperté en una camilla atado de pies y manos con un doctor que me miraba mientras tomaba notas.

-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunté.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Jane? ¿Está más calmado?

-¿Dónde me encuentro?

-Está usted en la Clínica de Salud Mental de Sacramento. Ha sufrido un ataque y su equipo ha pedido que hable conmigo para que pueda calmarse. ¿Lo hará? Si es capaz, puede irse ahora mismo pero si me promete venir a hablar conmigo un ratito cada día.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de quedarme? Pagaré lo que sea pero no quiero volver allí fuera. Por el momento quiero quedarme aquí, con gente que no me mirará con lástima, a la que no tengo que explicar porque lloro o grito. No quiero volver allí fuera, no me queda nada.

Mis palabras surgieron efecto porque desde aquella charla llevo seis meses aquí encerrado, convencido de que el episodio en el cementerio no fue más que un síntoma de la desesperación que tenía porque ella volviera. La noche de mi ingreso me llegó un sobre anónimo con una foto de Lisbon en la tumba con una nota:

"_Como ves, ella descansa en paz. Intenta hacer lo propio"_

Sino hubiera recibido ese sobre me habría devanado los sesos intentando encontrar una explicación a todo aquello. Una vez la hubiera tenido, habría pedido el alta y hubiera recorrido cada rincón del mundo por encontrarla.

Pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar. No importaba donde buscara, jamás la encontraría.

Recorro el pasillo precedido por Kate, que saluda a cada interno que encuentra en su camino. Me intriga saber quién viene a verme. El único contacto que tengo con el exterior es un correspondencia semanal del equipo a la que no contesto. Por lo que parece, tienen un nuevo jefe, un tal Fred, simpático y trabajador, pero por lo que me escriben no parecen muy felices: nadie podrá sustituir nunca a Teresa Lisbon. Ella era única, maravillosa, imprescindible.

Llegamos a una puerta que cumple las tareas de sala de visitas. Kate me aprieta la mano en señal de apoyo y me sonríe antes de marcharse. Suspiro y giro el pomo.

La única persona que espera es un hombre situado de espaldas, lo que hace que no pueda verle la cara. Sigo avanzando y, cuando llego, no puedo evitar sorprenderme. ¿Qué hace allí él?

Se levanta y nos damos un apretón de manos. No puedo disimular la sorpresa. Me siento y durante unos segundos el único sonido que se oye es el de nuestras respiraciones. Junta las manos y las coloca sobre la mesa:

-¿Cómo estás, Patrick? Se te ve...bien.

-Déjate de formalidades. ¿Qué quieres, Kirkland? Si vienes por mi asesoramiento profesional, te informo que no quiero tener nada que ver con investigaciones policiacas ni con nada. Quiero pasar el tiempo que me quede tranquilo y solo.

-No vengo a por tus servicios, Patrick.

-¿Entonces?

Se chupa el labio inferior y se queda reflexionando largo tiempo. Está nervioso. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Patrick...

-Dime, Bob.

-Pensé que sería capaz de callarlo el tiempo que fuera preciso pero no puedo. Sé que me ves como un ogro frío e insensible pero no soy de piedra y, aunque esto pueda tirar por tierra todo lo que había planeado, no puedo seguir ni un día más sabiendo que el dolor de un hombre podría desaparecer si dejo de callar.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bob?

-La persona que te mandó el sobre con la fotografía de Lisbon fui yo. No era real, Patrick.

Un sudor frío recorre toda mi espalda. No me había vuelto loco, al menos no del todo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Patrick, la fotografía fue un montaje. Sé que fuiste al cementerio y abriste la tumba vacía. No fueron alucinaciones tuyas.

-Espera, ¿me...estás...estás diciendo que Teresa está viva? -me levanto con el cuerpo entero temblando- ¡¿Dónde está, Bob, dónde?! ¿Por eso no me dejaste verla ese día en el hospital, porque sabías que no podrías engañarme? ¿Sabes todo lo que he sufrido por no poder despedirme de ella?

-Te pido perdón y te lo pediré el resto de mi vida si es preciso porque sé lo mucho que has sufrido. Pero si lo hubieras sabido, no la habrías dejado actuar.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importan tus explicaciones, solo quiero saber dónde está.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-He venido a buscarte por eso. Le perdimos la pista hace mes y medio y no hay manera de localizarla.

-Pero, pero, ¡¿qué diablos pasa aquí?! ¿Por qué tuvo que fingir su muerte?

-Mi equipo y yo conseguimos pruebas bastantes sólidas sobre personas cercanas a Red John. Una de ellas era Tom Williams, líder de la banda Cuarto Pecado. Se lo conté a Teresa y le sugerí la posibilidad de que un miembro se infiltrara en la banda para obtener información. Se quedó pensando y me dijo que Red John tal vez fuera alguien del CBI o incluso Seguridad Nacional y que podrían descubrirlo todo. Entonces, me sugirió que por qué no fingir un terrible accidente y que esa persona entrara en esa banda como un "renacido" -entrecomilla esto último-, como alguien que ha renunciado a todo por pertenecer al mundo Red John. Le respondí que era una idea harto compleja y que debíamos debatirla entre los equipos y comentarla con los jefes. Sin embargo, ella me dijo que no era necesario tanto procedimiento y que aquello podría quedar en la intimidad. Por supuesto me negué pero ella se empecinó tanto que al final incluso creí que saldría bien. Lo preparamos todo y hasta hace un mes y medio ha estado en Seattle infiltrada en Cuarto Pecado. Pero un día cortó su línea de comunicación y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella. No está en la banda ni en ninguna otra que sepamos. Patrick, por favor, ayúdame a encontrarla, tal vez se encuentre en peligro y podamos salvarla. Por favor, ven conmigo, eres el único que puede encontrarla.


	3. El Padrino

Antes de nada, quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews de apoyo. ¡No sabéis lo contenta que me ponen! Os prometo que dentro de poco os recompensaré todo ese apoyo.

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Bruno Heller, en el último capítulo habrían descubierto a Red John y Jane y Lisbon ya estarían juntos.

* * *

En cualquier otra situación habría hecho algún que otro comentario sobre la lentitud al volante de Kirkland o su "preciosa" camisa que parecía más del siglo XVIII que del actual.

Pero no sentía deseos de hacer ningún chiste en ese momento. Mi cabeza intentaba buscar una explicación razonable a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hasta hace nada creía conocer mejor que nada a Teresa Lisbon pero los últimos acontecimientos me habían hecho darme cuenta de que no era así.

¿Cómo había podido aventurarse de esa manera? Vale, solo eran conjeturas, pero estaba convencido de que mis suposiciones eran cien por cien correcta. No podía haberme dejado ese mensaje por casualidad pero, al mismo tiempo, me aterraba el papel de Mata Hari que había adoptado.

Apoyé la cabeza en el asiento, dejando que el viento despeinara mis rizos.

Mi cabeza se transportó a un par de días antes.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que abandoné el Centro de Salud Mental y durante todo ese tiempo había pasado cada hora con Kirkland. Quién lo diría.

Me había contado que detrás de esta operación había un equipo pero en todo ese tiempo a la única persona que había visto era él. Estaba empezando a sospechar que detrás de sus buenas intenciones se ocultaba algo más.

No lograba pensar. Mi mente todavía seguía inestable por todos esos meses en los que había enloquecido pensando que ella ya no estaba. Y de repente, me soltaban que la visión del cementerio no había sido una alucinación, sino que realmente allí nunca hubo ningún cuerpo.

Intentaba descubrir dónde podría estar Lisbon, por qué de repente había desaparecido sin dejar huella. No era propio de ella y tenía la corazonada de que no se había ido por voluntad propia.

Me daba un escalofrío cada vez que pensaba aquello. Sentía que, hubiera pasado lo que fuera, Teresa seguía viva en algún lugar. Si ahora le pasaba algo de verdad, mi salud mental acabaría en la misma tumba.

Kirkland era un buen compañero. No se entrometía en mis asuntos y no me agobiaba para que sacara adelante el caso. Prácticamente estaba viviendo en su casa pero casi ni nos veíamos. Él andaba todo el día de aquí para allá, ya que tenía otros asuntos que atender en Seguridad Nacional. Me daba el espacio necesario para reflexionar.

Llevaba unos cuantos días dándoles vueltas a la cabeza a una idea. Era una locura, cierto, porque tal vez alguien pudiera reconocerme y lo echara todo a perder. Pero debía arriesgarme.

Me sorprendió que Kirkland estuviera de acuerdo conmigo a pesar de que él ya había investigado a Cuarto Pecado. De esa manera, me encontraba en un callejón sucio y oscuro, con una camiseta negra, un pantalón vaquero, una gorra de béisbol y unas gafas de sol.

Kirkland me esperaba en su todoterreno en la esquina.

No tenía intención de introducirme en la banda, solo pretendía echar un vistazo para intentar encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme alguna información útil. Si Lisbon había estado dentro de Cuarto Pecado, probablemente hubiera logrado ganarse a más de un componente. El mundo de las bandas es bastante machista y debías gozar de mucha simpatía para acceder a las bandas siendo una mujer.

Al fondo del callejón, había un joven fumando. No tendría mucho más de veinte años y por su aspecto parecía nervioso, como si quisiera hacer algo pero no se viera con el suficiente valor para llevarlo a cabo.

Me acerqué a él. Al principio ni me miró pero cuando reparó en mi presencia pareciera que estaba ante una visión divina. Me miró con ojos expectantes y el cigarro que tenía entre sus dedos se le cayó al suelo.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que tal vez me hubiera confundido con un poli pero, entonces, reparé en un detalle que hizo a mi corazón encojerse: llevaba en la muñeca derecha la cruz de la que Lisbon nunca se separaba. ¿Cómo diablos...?

-Sé quien eres -me dijo el joven-, y por qué estás aquí. Ella está bien con mi flor.

¿Mi flor? Este tío debía haberse fumado algo más que tabaco.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué tienes eso? -señalo la cruz.

-No puedo decirte nada -estaba asustado y miraba constantemente a una puerta-. Me dijo: "que Dios te bendiga. Tú necesitas esto más que yo". Quiero cambiar de vida pero tengo miedo y desde que ella no está...No sé qué hacer.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Del establecimiento del callejón llegaron unos ruidos que hicieron estremecer a mi joven acompañante.

-Debes irte, Patrick. Ella está bien. Está con mi flor.

-¿Mi flor? ¿Estás fumado o qué?

Los ruidos parecieron más cercanos y el joven se enfrentó a ellos entrando por la puerta con el aspecto de alguien que va a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Los pasos del interior dieron paso a una música propia de discoteca. Era Pitbull, sin ninguna duda.

Me di la vuelta con la firme intención de volver al día siguiente. Llegué al coche de Kirkland. Debió ver algo en mi rostro que le hizo entender que no era buen momento para preguntar.

Durante el camino, pasamos por una discoteca de la que procedía nuevamente música del mismo cantante.

De repente, mi cabeza empezó a cuadrar todo.

Mi flor...

-Patrick, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Kirkland

El joven del callejón no estaba loco.

Yo no había podido entenderle hasta ese momento.

Su conversación no estaba condicionada por los efectos de ninguna droga.

Me estaba dando un mensaje de Lisbon. Uno sobre su paradero.

Mi flor...

-Mi flor...

-¿Qué dices, Patrick?

-Bob, ya sé dónde está.

* * *

Habíamos abandonado Sacramento rumbo a Miami, Florida. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué había podido llevar a Teresa a abandonar una operación y trasladarse a otro Estado. Debía haber descubierto algo, una pista clave que la había llevado a viajar sola miles de kilómetros, sin avisar a nadie de sus intenciones.

Kirkland había investigado las bandas de Miami. Ninguna de ellas daba la impresión de estar relacionada con Red John así que íbamos un poco a ciegas...hasta el día anterior.

¿Y si el problema no estuviera en las bandas de delincuentes que robaban a mano armada sino en las organizaciones que preferían jugar a juegos más mortíferos en la sombra?

Debía reconocerlo: se me había ocurrido esa idea después de ver "El Padrino" durante el viaje en avión. Era un poco triste.

De nuevo a Kirkland esta idea le pareció lógica. Probablemente estuviera desesperado por encontrar a una agente que, en parte, estaba bajo su responsabilidad, y eso hacía que aceptara por buena cualquier idea. Por absurda que pareciera.

Según Kirkland, la persona que más se asemejaba al personaje ficticio era Baptiso Russo, italiano de Venecia que, si bien nunca había sido fichado, tenía un historial de sobra conocido por las autoridades. Asesinatos, coacciones, robos...eran algunos de los delitos cometidos por sus allegados pero ordenados por él mismo. A pesar de que la policía supiera la implicación de Russo en numerosos delitos, nunca encontraban pruebas sólidas que sostuvieran su implicación ni la de sus perros falderos.

Era solo una corazonada pero no perdíamos nada por intentarlo. Russo no cumplía con el perfil de los seguidores de Red John ni presentaba motivos para luchar por su causa a simple vista.

Sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos me habían hecho darme cuenta de que nada era lo que parecía.

Kirkland aparcó el auto en un bar llamado "Miami Sound". Era el último lugar que podías imaginar como centro de reunión de una mafia. Era un bar elegante, cuyo interior albergaba obras de arte y esculturas, todo demasiado barroco. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue una pintura que custodiaba el local en la que se representaba al que supuse era Russo.

Era la máxima exposición de narcisismo y desfachatez. Me resultaba curioso ese tipo.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a introducir a Teresa Lisbon en una conversación con tipos de la mafia. Era como decir: "eh, soy polícia". Debía pasar desaparecido, no levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Kirkland y yo nos acercamos a la barra. Había unos cuantos hombres allí, todos pertenecientes al clan seguramente, riendo a carcajadas ante un enorme vaso de espumeante cerveza. Ya estaba pensando cómo introducirme en el grupo cuando Kirkland se me adelantó:

-¡Vaya, Patrick, ¿has visto esa pintura de la entrada?! -me preguntó en voz alta claramente para atraer la atención del grupo. Lo logró. Todos se le quedaron mirando-. Me pregunto quién será: ¿se tratará quizás de un dios de la mitología griega?

Me reía a mis adentros ante la táctica que había empleado Kirkland. Muy listo. Si había algo que fascinaba a los perros falderos era oír alabanzas hacia su amo.

-Ni Dios puede compararse a él -comentó uno de los tipos del grupo.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó entusiasmado Bob.

El grupo se miró unos segundos. Estaban analizándonos para saber si estábamos de broma o no. No podían arriesgarse a hablar de su jefe a cualquiera.

-¡Venga, señores! -les dijo Kirkland en tono de camaradería- ¿Qué tienen que hacer un par de tipos para lograr un favor? ¿Dónde ha quedado la galantería?

-¡Eso sí que es bueno! ¿Galantes? ¡¿De qué siglos te has escapado?! -el grupo entero estalló en carcajadas-. Me caes bien, tío, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Y qué más te da? -intervine yo- Hemos venido a hablar con un hombre, no con un par de niños.

-Si quieres algo, rubito, vas a tener que hablar con Única. Nadie pasa por el jefe hasta que ella da el visto bueno.

-¿Y quién es esa tal Única? -pregunté.

-No está por aquí, siempre está con el jefe o no muy lejos de él. Si de veras queréis pedir algo, subir las escaleras y caminar hasta el final. Puede que allí la veáis. La reconoceréis nada más verla.

Sin despedirnos, marchamos hacia el camino que nos habían indicado. Los barrotes de la escalera imperial eran de oro y los escalones quedaban ocultos por una alfombra roja de terciopelo.

Había dos pasillos que quedaban a la vista porque las puertas por las que se accedía a ellos se encontraban abiertas. Quise volver a bajar para preguntar cuál de los dos pasillos había que coger, pero Kirkland tomó el derecho.

-Vayamos por aquí. Si no está, iremos por el otro.

En el último cruce del pasillo había otra puerta cuyo interior se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Como iba unos pasos por delante de Kirkland, asomé la cabeza para intentar descubrir el interior pero, de repente, me vi formando parte de aquella oscuridad. Unos brazos me habían empujado a la sala y había cerrado la puerta. Me levanté y busqué el picaporte con las manos pero alguien había cerrado con llave.

-Lo siento, Patrick -me dijo Kirkland-, debía hacerlo.

Escuché cómo se alejaba por el camino de vuelta. No podía habérmela jugado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me había dejado encerrado en mitad de una operación en la que se suponía que él me necesitaba?

La sala dejó de estar a oscuras. Alguien había encendido la luz, permitiendo ver el interior. Se trataba de un despacho pero no lo observé demasiado. Apoyada sobre la mesa del escritorio, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes me miraba fijamente. En un primer momento pensé que se trataba de Única pero no tenía la suficiente frialdad para ser la mano derecha de un mafioso.

-¿Quién eres? -le pregunté.

Miró un momento a izquierda-derecha y, con un gesto, me indicó que la acompañara. La seguí hasta otra puerta que abrió con una llave. Entré con cierto recelo. Se trataba de otro despacho mucho más elegante y grande que el anterior.

-Única llegará enseguida. Ponte cómodo -me dijo la mujer.

Cerró la puerta y yo me quedé solo. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Esto parecía una broma pesada de esos programas estúpidos de la televisión.

Unos pasos de mujer se aproximaron hacia el despacho. Desde el exterior me llegaron unos murmullos que no entendí. Sonaban como a italiano.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y el picaporte de la puerta se giró.

**N/A: **¿Quién será? ¡Haced vuestras apuestas! ¿Será Red John, Russo o un nuevo personaje?


	4. Única entre todas las mujeres

**N/A: **Este capítulo es una muestra de agradecimiento a todas las personas que me han apoyado en esta historia. Muchas gracias, de veras. No creáis que en este episodio se acaba todo. Ahora llega lo mejor...

* * *

Estaba preparándome para enfrentarme a quien fuera que entrara por aquella puerta pero la persona en cuestión cambió de idea en el último momento. El pomo volvió a su sitio. Podía escuchar unas fuertes inhalaciones detrás de la puerta pero no pude distinguir si pertenecían a un hombre o a una mujer.

A los pocos segundos, la persona de detrás de la puerta metió un sobre por debajo antes de marcharse. Cogí el sobre:

"_Coja la llave que está sobre la mesa. Única estará encantada de verlo"._

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con esa tal Única? Parecía que tuviera mucho más poder que Russo o que, al menos, ambos formaran una sola persona y Única fuera la parte diplomática.

Pero lo que más me intrigaba era por qué Única estaría encantada de verme si nunca nos habíamos visto. Bien era cierto que yo no sabía quién era pero en mi agenda no figuraba ningún nombre de la mafia.

Todo aquello era muy extraño. Aún no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de Kirkland. ¿Por qué me había hecho aquello? ¿Tal vez esto fuera una encerrona? ¡No, no! ¿Encerrona de qué? ¿Qué iba a querer el jefe de una mafia de mí?

Uf, eran demasiadas preguntas formuladas en tan poco tiempo.

Pensaba que Única podría contestar a todas mis dudas. Ella era la segunda máxima autoridad del lugar, era una especie de Virgen, idolatrada por todos los perros falderos de Russo. Tenía que ganarme su confianza para poder poner fin a mis interrogantes.

Me acerqué a la mesa del escritorio y agarré la llave de hotel que allí reposaba. El hotel era el Simon's Hotel. Estaba convencido de que había pasado por allí en el viaje en coche con Kirkland.

Salí del despacho. Una parte de mi creía que al salir me encontraría con unos tipos que no emplearían conmigo las típicas fórmulas de cortesía. Me asombró darme cuenta de que no encontré a nadie hasta que llegué al bar y tampoco se fijaron en mi.

Como si ya todo hubiera estado planificado, encontré un taxi justo al salir del bar.

-¿Es usted Patrick Jane? -me preguntó el taxista. Asentí con la cabeza- Suba al coche, por favor.

Definitivamente, esto era cada vez más extraño.

* * *

Era un hotel muy lujoso. No esperaba otra cosa. Un miembro de la mafia no suele hospedarse en hoteluchos de mala muerte.

No sabía qué iba a decirle a Única ni tampoco tenía idea de que iba a decirme ella. En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera darme alguna información sobre el paradero de Teresa pero no quería hacerme ilusiones para después darme de bruces contra la realidad.

Me había devanado los sesos intentando encontrar un motivo lógico de por qué la mano derecha de un mafioso querría hablar conmigo pero no se me ocurría nada. No había nada que pudiera relacionarnos a Russo y a mi.

Única tendría que decirme algo importante como para dejarle a un extraño la llave de su hotel. Aunque claro, si alguien osaba atacarla estaría echándose encima a la mafia de Miami. Era intocable en el Estado.

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de introducir la llave en la rendija.

La habitación no parecía una habitación en sí, era más grande que muchos apartamentos. Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fueron una terraza que dejaba ver todo Miami.

Tenía que girar para poder entrar en toda la habitación. Tomé aire y giré.

Entonces, mi corazón amenazó con salírseme del pecho y dejé de respirar a causa de la impresión. Me había imaginado todo menos eso.

Estaba mirándome mientras me apuntaba con una pistola. Al verme, el arma se le cayó, su boca se abrió y sus ojos amenazaron con salírse de las cuencas. Se llevó una mano al pecho, demostrando que también tenía dificultades para poder tomar aire.

El cuerpo entero me temblaba a causa de la emoción. Tenía que ser una ilusión, no podía estar aquí de verdad.

Los segundos transcurrieron y ninguno decía nada. Solo nos mirábamos para refutar que no se trataba de una ilusión. Al menos en mi caso.

-Patrick, yo...

Cuando la oí, los anteriores siete meses desaparecieron de un plomazo. Yo no había vuelto al psiquiátrico, tampoco había profanado tumbas en mitad de la noche y no había vertido lágrimas de sangre por su muerte. Había estado conmigo cada día, nunca se había ido.

Mi corazón se encogió al escucharla. No pude aguantar más y recorrí los pocos metros que nos separaban y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas mientras besaba sus mejillas, su cuello, sus manos...todo excepto sus labios. Ella acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda y besaba mi rostro. Habíamos abandonado los muros de contención que había entre nosotros y dejamos que translucieran los sentimientos que llevábamos guardados.

Yo lloraba y ella no paraba de decir que la perdonara. ¿Perdonarla, por qué? Debía darle las gracias, había puesto fin a la oscuridad en la que se había tornado mi vida siete meses atrás.

Tragué saliva y recorrí su rostro con mi nariz. Nos cogimos de las manos. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi sus mejillas sonrosadas y las lágrimas alojándose en sus ojos.

-Patrick...

-Shhh, no hay nada de que hablar, nada. Te he encontrado por fin, no me importa lo demás. Por fin vuelvo a estar contigo.

Nos quedamos largo rato sin decir nada, tan solo tocándonos y mirándonos para afirmar que nada de aquello era una ilusión.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el sofá negro desde el que se veía el interior de la terraza.

Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Sonreí y mi estómago se contrajo. Todo volvía a su lugar, el mundo había vuelto a girar, el sol salía al fin, las flores crecían en los campos de nuevo...Todo volvía a su estado original.

-Perdóname por todo, Patrick, nunca quise hacerte daño. Sé lo mal que lo has pasado y me arrepiento enormemente de esto. Jamás dejaré de pedirte perdón pero tuve que hacerlo.

-No quiero que me pidas perdón, Teresa. Me has devuelto la vida que había perdido hace siete meses.

Desvió sus ojos un momento. Supe que se avecinaba una conversación incómoda para ella.

-Sé que has estado en un psiquiátrico hasta hace un mes y...-tomó aire-, te vi esa noche en el cementerio. En ese momento quise correr a tu lado y decirte la verdad pero sabía que no me dejarías actuar por tu sobreprotección y...

No podía dejarla que siguiera justificándose más. Agarré su mentón y la besé. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazos y ella colocó sus manos en mis mejillas. Ojalá el mundo se detuviera en ese momento.

-No quiero que sigas martirizándote más -le dije-. Hiciste lo que consideraste correcto y no puedo culparte por ello. No puedo culparte de nada porque antes de entrar por aquella puerta yo era un ser inerte cuyo único objetivo era encontrar a la mujer que ama. Ahora que te he encontrado no puedo pedir más. Me sobra con tenerte a mi lado cada hora del día, no necesito comer ni respirar, yo vivo si estás a mi lado.

Su respuesta fue otro beso, esta vez más intenso y pasional. Metí mis manos debajo de su camisa, acariciando su espalda. Desabotoné su camisa, dejando expuesto un sujetador color crema que resaltaba sus pecas. Ella me quitó la camisa que llevaba y acarició mi torso.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda cuando ella me tocó.

Sin dejar de besarla, rodeé sus muslos y la tomé en brazos mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Había visto la cama cuando entré en la habitación así que no tuve problema en llegar hasta allí.

La tumbé sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella. Besé su cuello mientras ella empezaba a desabotonar mis pantalones vaqueros.

En ese momento, vino a mi mente un detalle del que no me había dado cuenta entre tanta emoción.

En el sobre ponía que era Única la que me esperaba. ¿Acaso es que Teresa había logrado ganarse la confianza del jefe de la mafia de Miami?

El nombre no podía encajarle mejor: sencillamente Teresa Lisbon era única en el mundo.

* * *

-¿Y cómo es que has venido al hotel?

Ella reposaba sobre mi pecho y yo trazaba dibujos alrededor de su espalda. Arqueé la ceja ante el comentario.

-Creía que eras tú la que me había llamado.

-No sabía que estuvieras buscándome. Pensaba que seguías en el centro.

-Kirkland vino a verme hace un mes y me lo contó todo.

-¿En serio?

-He estado ayudándole desde entonces. Cuando llegamos al bar de Russo, fuimos a buscar a Única- entrecomillé ese nombre- pero me empujó a un despacho y me encerró. Allí me encontré con una chica rubia que me acompañó a otro despacho donde me dejaron esperando un rato hasta que alguien metió un sobre por debajo de la puerta para mandarme aquí.

-Seguramente esa mujer fuera Romina. No entiendo nada.

-Imagínate yo. Venía con la idea de enfrentarme a la fría cómplice de un mafioso y me encuentro a mi príncipe azul.

Rió ante esa comparación.

-Y bien, ¿cómo es que has recibido el honor de trabajar codo con codo con el mayor mafioso de Miami?

Se puso tensa de repente. Se incorporó y se sentó, mirando a la nada durante unos instantes. Luego, me miró fijamente y volvió a acostarse, esta vez de lado para mirarme directamente a los ojos:

-Ponte cómodo. Es una larga historia.


	5. Amistades peligrosas

Hola, mis niñas! ¿Seguís con la resaca del episodio anterior? Aquí ya se aclara qué tiene que ver Lisbon con la mafia. Este episodio me gusta mucho no solo por la vuelta al pasado sino porque se incorpora un personaje que representa el contenido de este fic en sí: la frase nada es lo que crees puede aplicarse perfectamente a Russo, personaje que estoy segura os acabará encantando.

Por cierto, necesito vuestro consejo: ¿Cómo queréis el sexto episodio? ¿Una conversación a corazón abierto entre Jane y Russo o mostrando una partida de billar nocturna entre la mafia con Jane como jugador? ¡Es nuestro fic, vosotras también sois parte de él!

Episodio especialmente dedicado a mi Babi, a Jisbon4ever y a Guest por ser tan fieles lectoras.

* * *

-Supe que no tenía mucho más que hacer en Cuarto Pecado dos meses después de entrar. No eran más que tipos grandotes implicados en ajustes de cuentas. Red John les venía demasiado grande.

Sin embargo, no podía irme de Sacramento: aunque no pudiéramos estar juntos, era incapaz de poner un solo pie fuera de la ciudad. Lo único que sabía de ti era que estabas en el centro y no podía abandonarte a pesar de todo. Fui unas cuantas veces al centro y te vi en el patio con otros internos. En ese momento, no vi al Patrick Jane del que me enamoré, sino al cadáver que yo misma había sepultado con mis mentiras.

-Un momento, un momento -dice Patrick con las manos en alto-. Si vas a estar automutilándote dejamos esta charla.

-Tienes razón pero quería hacerte saber que aunque tú no me vieras yo siempre estaba contigo, que jamás te abandoné.

-Has estado conmigo cada día de todos estos meses -me besa y se queda largo rato mirándome-. Y bien, ¿vas a contarme cómo conociste al padrino? No puedo imaginar como una respetable policía acaba de mano derecha de un mafioso.

-Estaba contándote que no tenía ya más que hacer en Cuarto Pecado pero no sabía que otra ruta tomar. Entonces, hace tres meses salió en la televisión que Red John había vuelto a atacar, en esta ocasión en Miami. Supe que algo andaba mal cuando anunciaron que las víctimas no eran mujeres indefensas, sino dos empresarios custodiados por guardaespaldas a los que Red John logró esquivar para perpetrar el crimen. Además, no me preguntes cómo pero descubrí que la pintura de la cara no procedía de la sangre, sino que era barro. En un primer momento pensé que se trataría de un imitador pero, a pesar de las diferencias, había demasiadas similitudes en el modus operandi. Si no era Red John, tenía que ser alguien de su entorno, pero seguro que tenía que ver con él.

Le comenté a Bob mis sospechas y me recomendó que viajara a Miami para seguir investigando. Me negué por lo que te dije antes pero entonces pensé que te debía demasiadas cosas y que capturando a Red John podría devolverte todo lo que tú has hecho por mí.

-Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer yo para compensarte a ti? -me mira con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me derrite-. ¿Regalarte el cielo, la luna, el mundo? No tienes que devolverme nada porque tú me das todo solo con respirar.

-Si me dices esas cosas no voy a poder seguir. ¿Por dónde iba?

-Decías que Bob te aconsejó ir a Miami -pude notar un tono de interrogación en su recordatorio que por el momento preferí obviar.

-Cierto. Bueno, finalmente, hace dos meses compré un boleto para venir aquí. No sabía por dónde empezar. No podía acudir a la policía porque supuestamente estaba fallecida y tampoco tenía jurisdicción aquí para investigar de manera oficial, de manera que la primera noche que llegué me sentí desorientada y estuve a punto de volver al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar a un bar del centro y capté la conversación de una pareja que hablaba sobre los crímenes de Red John en Miami:

_-Parece que Russo se ha cansado de mandarles trabajo a sus ineptos perros y ha decidido apuntar por todo lo alto._

_-Ya te decía yo que su amistad con Martins no solo iba a traer habladurías. Pero, claro, ¿quién de aquí va a atreverse a investigar a ese tipo? Nos mataría antes de que pudiéramos siquiera llegar a la comisaría._

En ese momento, recuperé las fuerzas que tenía al principio de la misión. Había logrado establecer una relación entre un cómplice de Red John y una persona de Miami. Y vaya persona. Durante ese día no hice otra cosa que recabar información sobre Russo. Cuando obtuve suficientes datos, llegué a dos conclusiones: la primera que me sorprendía que la policía no hubiera logrado encerrarlo todavía y la segunda que no era una persona tan sádica como Red John pero que haría buenas migas con él por su historial.

A la noche siguiente, puse rumbo al Miami Sound con la firme intención de implicarme lo máximo que pudiera con Russo para recabar información sobre los últimos asesinatos de Red John porque no había nada que ocurriera en Miami de lo que no estuviera enterado Russo.

Todos se quedaron mirándome cuando entré en el bar. Recordé aquella vez que fuimos a hablar con tus amigos de la feria y supieron lo que era nada más verme. No les tenía miedo a ninguno de ellos. En caso de que sucediera algo iba armada y, además, sabía que podría derribar a unos cuantos antes que me tocaran un pelo. Se me acercó un chico, Lewis, y me preguntó si quería algo. Le respondí que lo único que quería era hablar con su jefe y que si podía llevarme hasta él. Estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento cuando, sorprendentemente, me dijo que no había problema. Lewis era su mano derecha en ese tiempo y tenías que pasar por él antes de ver al jefe, así que más convenía ser agradable con él. Me sorprendió que me llevara ante Russo de buenas a primeras y enseguida lo catalogué como un perfecto incompetente. Con las miradas de todos clavadas en mí, seguí a Lewis hasta el despacho de Russo. Llegamos hasta la puerta de su despacho y Lewis me dijo que antes tenía que entrar él para informar al jefe de que tenía visita. Me dejó esperando diez minutos fuera y, cuando salió, se marchó para no volver. Entré tranquila en el despacho pero lo que vi al entrar me dejó un poco descolocada. Esperaba encontrarme a un hombre altivo y déspota pero, en lugar de eso, acabé encerrada ante un hombre que no aparentaba menos de 60 años y cuyo rostro se heló nada más verme, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Se quedó largo rato observándome impresionado y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras yo buscaba una manera de romper el silencio. Le dije que me llamaba Diane Hudson, nombre que había utilizado desde el principio de la misión, que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y necesitaba ayuda. Tardó en contestarme unos cuantos minutos más. Estaba intentando controlar una emoción que no comprendí de dónde venía. Abrí la boca para transmitir mis "referencias" pero entonces Russo habló y me invitó a que volviera al bar al día siguiente. Iba cada mañana y salía por la noche. Todo ese tiempo hablaba con Russo. Él me preguntaba sobre mi y yo inventaba una vida totalmente paralela a la que realmente tenía. De esa forma, fui ganándome su confianza y, al cabo de dos semanas, era evidente quien había reemplazado a Lewis. Fue en ese momento cuando dejaron de llamarme Diane y me bautizaron como Única, ya que el cariño que Russo me tenía era tal que parecía que era el único miembro de la banda. Todo el tiempo que llevo en la banda he estado intentando recabar pruebas para establecer una relación entre Russo y Red John, pero lo único que he logrado es que me confiese que conoció a Lorelei Martins y fueron amigos hasta su muerte. Lo extraño es que esperaba que Russo me diera suficientes motivos para delatarse como asesino pero en estos casi tres meses lo único ilegal que ha hecho es no pagar las copas en el bar. Parece como si desde mi llegada hubiera surgido un nuevo Russo mucho más diplomático y reflexivo, o al menos eso es lo que me cuenta Romina, la sobrina del jefe y probablemente la mujer a quien viste. Y eso es todo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo más piensas continuar con esto?

-Hasta que logre capturar a Red John.

-Dejame que te lleve lejos, Teresa. No me gusta que estés implicándote con tipos de la mafia para acercarte a un asesino en serie. Deja que sea la policía quien se encargue.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Tú, que has gastado diez años de tu vida en perseguir a Red John, me pides que renuncie a capturarlo?

-Cuando te creía muerta, solo pensaba en descubrir a Red John antes que la policía y matarlo yo mismo sin implicar a nadie. Me daba igual lo que me sucediera pero eso no puedo aplicártelo a ti. Te quiero demasiado como para quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te juegas el cuello. Así que o lo dejas o me llevas esta noche ante Russo y me gano su favor.

-Estarás de broma.

-Para nada. Eres mi vida y ahora que te he encontrado no voy a permitir que vuelvan a separarte de mi. Tú decides pero sea lo que sea estaremos juntos.

* * *

No sé cómo no se me ocurrió. Sabía lo sobreprotector que era Patrick pero nunca creí que un día esa parte de su carácter me afectara directamente a mi.

En el fondo sabía que llevaba razón. Lo sabía porque en su lugar yo hubiera actuado igual. Me quería y después de lo mal que lo había pasado por mi culpa no podía volver a perderme.

Así que ahora le precedía hasta el despacho de Russo para presentarlo ante él. Me daba un poco miedo cómo podría actuar en su presencia, pues Patrick Jane nunca se andaba por las ramas y temía que sus trucos disgustaran a Baptiso y me obligara a mi a echarlo a la calle.

Le pedí que esperara fuera un momento, al igual que Lewis me dijo a mi hace casi tres meses.

Cuando entré en el despacho, Baptiso estaba sirviéndose un coñac. Al verme, dejó el vaso en la mesa y me miró como un niño al que acaban de pillarle en plena travesura. Ya sé que era algo absurdo preocuparse por un mafioso pero Baptiso se portaba tan bien conmigo que no podía evitar estar pendiente de él y el coñac era veneno puro para sus problemas cardiacos. Se acercó a mi y me besó las manos, como siempre.

-No intente disimular, señor Russo, sabe que el médico le ha prohibido tomar alcohol y si le desobedece me veré obligada a llamarlo.

-No, Diane, déjalo en el hospital que allí está mejor. Cambiando de asunto: ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que te dejes de formalidades conmigo? Con la de tiempo que llevamos juntos y que no me tutees todavía. No soy tan mayor.

-Le...te doy la razón en eso pero tampoco tienes veinte años, no puedes cogerte una borrachera a tu edad. Bueno, tiene visita.

-Ah, dile que pase.

Volví al pasillo y le dije a Jane que podía pasar. Antes de entrar, miró a los lados y me dio un pequeño beso que hizo que la sangre se alojara en mis mejillas. Le regañé con el dedo. Aquel no era el lugar más apropiado para hacer eso.

-Vaya, vaya, últimamente no para de llegar sangre joven. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Patrick Jane.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría dar su nombre verdadero? ¿Es que quería que le mataran o qué?

-Encantado, Patrick. ¿Qué deseas?

-Verás, no voy a engañarte. No tengo ningún antecedente ni estado nunca en una banda. Me pongo ante ti porque no tengo otro sitio al que ir. Hace siete meses perdí al amor de mi vida y necesito una nueva vida que no tenga nada que ver con la que tenía antes. No voy a molestarte porque simplemente no tengo gran interés en seguir. Cuando te canses de mi podrás pegarme un tiro pero no quiero seguir allí fuera porque en ese lugar ya no tengo nada. Dame una oportunidad.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tragarme las lágrimas. Sabía que lo había pasado muy mal pero esas palabras me dejaron claro que su dolor era de aquellos que nadie podría experimentar jamás.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Supuestamente un accidente pero prefiero no hablar de ello y en verdad tampoco te importa tanto. Seré otro de tus perros falderos que se preguntará cómo un hombre de su edad tiene a un bombón así a su lado.

¿Era idiota? ¿Cómo le decía aquello? Bajé la mirada con la cara completamente colorada. Se me había olvidado lo altamente provocador que podía llegar a ser Patrick. Estaba segura que Baptiso acabaría enfadándose pero me sorprendió escucharle reír a carcajadas. Levanté la mirada y me topé con los ojos azules de Jane mirándome. Giró su rostro para observar a Russo con lágrimas por la risa.

-Me caes bien, hijo. Anda, anda, quédate un rato y charlemos. Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos. Diane, cariño, ¿te importa ir a decirle a mi sobrina que le mande recuerdos a mi hermana cuando llegue a Roma?

-Claro que no. Ahora vuelvo.

Los dejé allí y cerré la puerta con las carcajadas de Russo todavía sonando. Agaché la cabeza cuando cerré la puerta y sonreí como una idiota. Me sobresalté al levantar los ojos:

-¡Ains, Romina, me has asustado! Tu tío está ocupado pero me ha dicho que...

-Sí, lo he oído todo. Parece que le ha caído bien ese Patrick.

-No finjas. Sé que lo viste antes. ¿Qué sabes, Romina?

-Sólo lo que tú quieras que sepa.

-No me mientas.

-Sólo te diré que andes con cuidado porque nada es lo que parece.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Considera esto como un regalo de despedida. Me marcho para no volver. No quiero estar aquí cuando todo estalle.

-¿Cuando estalle el qué? ¡Dime qué ocurre, Romina!

-Adiós, Teresa.

¿Cómo sabía...? Besó mi mejilla y se perdió por el pasillo con un par de maletas.

Todo aquello era cada vez más extraño. No terminaba de explicarme por qué Kirkland había fingido no saber nada de mi traslado a Miami y pedido la ayuda de Jane para encontrarme, y tampoco podía darle una explicación a las palabras de Romina ni entendía por qué había mandado a Patrick ante mi y mucho menos cómo había descubierto que mi verdadero nombre era Teresa.

Tendría que dar respuesta a todas esas preguntas si quería capturar a Red John.


	6. Trato entre caballeros

Después de varios borradores, este es el resultado final del que tan orgullosa me siento.

Es un capítulo algo largo, pues se revelan muchas cosas que a lo largo del fic han tenido interrogantes y que ahora empiezan a tomar forma.

Nuevamente, gracias por vuestro apoyo. ¿Qué sería de mí sin mis lectoras?

* * *

-¡Pero si está aquí mi amigo Patrick! ¡Creí que no vendrías!

Russo me abrazó mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas. A pesar de su pésima reputación, era inevitable que te cayera bien. Era un hombre con buena labia y modales, el perfecto caballero sacado de las novelas antiguas. Aunque en su caso él no era el príncipe, sino el malvado brujo.

Mientras me abrazaba, mi mirada se detuvo en Teresa. No habíamos vuelto a estar a solas en todo el día pues su trabajo era cuidar a Russo el día entero y estaba comprometida firmemente con su obligación.

Era consciente de mi mirada clavada en ella, así que me respondía con medias sonrisas para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de que no éramos dos personas que acababan de conocerse.

-Ven Patrick, ven, los chicos tienen ganas de conocerte pero antes saluda a mi preciosa Diane. ¿No es su belleza comparable con Venus, no es más hermosa que las flores en primavera y su rostro tan incomparable al de ningún otro?

-Yo diría que es tan bella que no existe una comparación que pueda acercarse a una milésima de su hermosura.

Su rostro se volvió tan rosa que parecía una bola de chicle. Me miró de pasada, sin fijar sus ojos muchos tiempo en mí, aunque bastó para que la corriente eléctrica volviera a mi espalda.

-Veo que eres inteligente, hijo, aunque hasta el más idiota se quedaría embobado ante tanta perfección.

-Señor Russo -suplicó Lisbon-, le están esperando para jugar y ya sabe -Russo la miró con los ojos en blanco y ella rió-, ya sabes que hasta que no estás tú se asemejan más a hombres del mundo animal.

-Tienes razón, Diane, pero si el tallista presume de sus diamantes yo tengo que presumir de diosa.

Teresa le contradijo con la mirada y Russo comenzó a caminar al frente. Cuando entró por la puerta, agarré del brazo a Lisbon y la besé. Ella me apartó con delicadeza:

-Patrick, este no es el lugar más apropiado para esto.

-Llevo todo el día sin verte porque estás aquí metida. Te necesito.

-Dentro de un rato me marcho y podremos irnos al hotel toda la noche. Allí puedo cuidarte solo a ti -me susurró mientras acariciaba mi cuello.

-Que hagas esto no ayuda a que me relaje.

-Entra, anda, este es tu paso definitivo para ser uno más del "clan".

-Yo me conformo con estar con la jefa de la manada.

Me sonrío y abrió la puerta. Entré en una gran sala con sofás y una enorme mesa de billar donde jugaban unos cuantos tipos ante la atenta mirada de Russo. Todos lo miraban a cada movimiento, como si necesitaran de su aprobación para poder seguir.

Esto se asemejaba más a una secta que a una mafia:

-Chicos, parad un segundo. Os presento a Patrick. A partir de hoy será uno más entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué? Solo ha estado en una ocasión en el local, ¿cómo podemos saber que es de fiar?

-Porque lo digo yo, Paul, y si tienes algún problema con mi forma de proceder ardo en deseos de que me lo hagas saber.

Agachó la mirada y susurró una negativa. Todos me miraron con la sospecha y el resentimiento en los ojos. Además de ser carne fresca en el lugar y carecer de un renombre que me hiciera u hombre de confianza, era una amenaza en la escala de ascensión de la mafia. Todos los miembros luchaban por ganarse un sitio al lado del jefe, no había miembro alguno que no envidiara a Lisbon por su posición privilegiada dentro de la banda. Ese era el motivo de su apodo, siendo clasificada como tal a causa de los celos que despertaba entre los componentes de la banda.

Por eso mismo, cada nueva incorporación era como bajar un escalón en la columna de la mafia.

Todos volvieron al juego de billar, aunque no tan entusiasmados como antes. Miré atentamente las jugadas de cada uno para poder hacerme una idea aproximada de sus personalidades. Ninguno de ellos era un sádico, más bien eran patanes que adoraban ser temidos u hombres con un pasado complicado y que habían encontrado en este tipo de vida la solución a sus problemas.

Cuando vi que las cosas se habían relajado, me incorporé al juego. Los jugadores comenzaron fingiendo que ignoraban mi presencia pero, a medida que avanzaba la partida, fui integrándome en el grupo y me metí en las conversaciones de los chicos.

Sin embargo, el mismo tipo que había cuestionado mi presencia allí antes no dejaba de observarme con cierta indignación. Pareciera que consideraba una ofensa que estuviera allí.

Solo quedábamos por jugar él y yo. Él había efectuado su jugada y falló. Yo tenía fácil introducir mi bola. Me hice de rogar un poco para hacerle fastidiar y cuando mi palo tocó la bola, esta entró. Los demás jugadores pronunciaron un sonido similar a un aullido y me pasaron un botellín de cerveza para celebrarlo.

Sin embargo, el derrotado estaba que echaba humo. No sólo yo era un intruso, sino que le había ganado. Era demasiado para él.

-Tú, rubito, ¿de qué vas? ¡Has hecho trampas!

-¿Pero qué dices? Venga, no te enfades, si quieres luego te enseño a jugar como un hombre y no como un niño.

-¿Cómo un qué...?

Su rostro se puso rojo de coraje y vino como un turo enfurecido hacia mí. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Teresa lo agarró por un brazo pero el que tenía libre acabó en el rostro de Teresa, tirándola al suelo.

Eso fue demasiado para mí. Quise ir a por él, mis manos temblaban de puro enojo, pero Russo se me adelantó:

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Paul?! ¡LÁRGATE, YA!

-Pero señor...

-¡Que te vayas! No solo has intentado agredir a un compañero, sino que has empujado a Diane -dijo esto último con furia-. No quiero verte por aquí más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por esa guarra?

No pude resistirlo más y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara. Habría seguido si no nos hubieran agarrado a cada uno. Dos tipos se llevaron a Paul fuera y otro ayudó a Teresa, que no dejaba de mirarme, a levantarse.

Cuando me vieron más calmado, me soltaron. Teresa vino a mi lado y me miró para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Aquello no era sospechoso. Si algo tenían los miembros de una banda era la capacidad de agradecimiento y no resultaba extraño que corrieran a dar las gracias a quien les había defendido o salvado:

-Chicos, iros, por favor. No os preocupéis -dijo Russo-. Mañana será otro día.

Los chicos se fueron yendo mientras se despedían y nos quedamos Russo, Teresa y yo. El primero posó las manos en los hombros de Teresa con gesto de preocupación:

-¿Estás bien, Diane?

-Sí, Baptiso, no te preocupes, no me ha ocurrido nada así que no seas tan duro con Paul.

-No pienso consentir esa clase de comportamientos aquí.

-No me ha hecho daño.

-Pero te ha pegado. Eso es imperdonable -repliqué yo por impulso.

-Patrick tiene razón. Ese desgraciado no volverá a poner un pie aquí y que dé gracias de que íbamos desarmados porque sino tampoco pisaría la calle en su vida. Vete a descansar, cariño, y no te angusties. Mañana nos vemos.

Se despidió de ella con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-No te vayas, Patrick, necesito hablar contigo.

Tenía ganas de irme al hotel con Teresa y estar a solas de una vez pero me lo dijo con tal tono de súplica que no pude negarme. Miré a mi bella mientras apretábamos nuestras manos, mirándonos más tiempo del necesario.

-Buenas noches, Diane.

-Hasta mañana, Patrick. Gracias.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Russo abrió un pequeño armario con bebidas alcohólicas y vasos. Recordé la amenaza que le había hecho Teresa esa mañana con respecto a beber.

-No le digas esto a Diane. Soy viejo y no quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida pendiente de lo que me diga un médico.

Me preguntó si quería acompañarlo. Me negué. Mojó sus labios en el coñac y lanzó un largo suspiro. Miró una puerta que había a su espalda y volvió a posar su mirada en mí:

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando esto.

-No conozco mucho a Diane pero no creo que haya nadie que la contradiga en nada.

-¡Como lo sabes! Es una mujer de pelo en pecho pero no es el coñac lo que llevo esperando.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es a ti.

Me quedé muy confuso. ¿Es que me conocía de algo? ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en verme? ¿Podría ser este comentario la explicación a la supuesta traición de Kirkland? Ya no sabía qué pensar, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Fue consciente de mi confusión y con un gesto de cabeza me invitó a que pasara a la puerta a la que daba la espalda. Sacó una llave de su pantalón y abrió, entrando en un despacho más grande que donde me encerraron y con una alfombra de terciopelo.

Pero lo que me dejó casi sin respiración fue el cuadro que colgaba en la cabecera del escritorio. Era una pintura que representaba a una pareja. El hombre probablemente fuera el propio Russo y el rostro de la mujer causó que mi corazón latiera con furia.

Era igual que Teresa. No parecida, no, era igual, tanto que daba cierto miedo. No podía despegar mi mirada de ese rostro tan hermoso que para mí representaba el único cielo en el que yo creía. Russo tuvo que tosar para sacarme de mi ensoñación. Me giré, pues estaba detrás de mí. No podía aguantar más. Necesitaba respuestas, y las quería ahora:

-¿Qué ocurre aquí, Russo? ¿Por qué esta mujer se parece tanto a...-iba a decir Teresa- Diane? ¿Por qué estabas deseando verme si jamás nos habíamos visto?

Pasó a mi lado y se sentó en una silla que quedaba frente al cuadro, observando con lágrimas en los ojos el rostro femenino de la pintura. Volvió a saciar su sed con el coñac antes de hablar:

-Siento haberte metido en este lío pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿En qué lío?

-He hecho que te sientas muy confuso desde que Kirkland te sacó del psiquiátrico pero no podía esperar más.

Un momento. ¿Cómo sabía él que yo había estado en un psiquiátrico? ¿Conocía a Kirkland? ¿Es qué estaba confundiéndome y no me había traicionado sino que seguía órdenes?

-Patrick, esa mujer del cuadro era mi esposa. Se llamaba Rachel y el mismo día en el que nos retrataron en este cuadro me anunció que estaba embarazada. Eso fue hace veinte años. Seis meses después, una noche que llegué algo más tarde de lo habitual a casa, el recibidor estaba cubierto de sangre y cuando entré en el salón, mi esposa yacía muerta en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre a excepción de su prominente tripa. Pero antes de entrar, vi un dibujo en la puerta del salón que nunca antes había estado: una carita sonriente.

Rogué que no fuera cierto pero ya sabía lo que iba a decirme ahora:

-Mi esposa fue una de las primeras víctimas de Red John. Me he pasado cada día de estos veinte años intentando capturarlo, matando a cada uno de los hombres de los que sospeché que serían él. Pero nunca lo eran y yo no podré descansar hasta que lo vea muerto. Por eso te he llamado, porque oí hablar de tu historia y sé que eres el único que puede ayudarme a encontrarlo. Le pedí a Kirkland que te trajera ante mí pero sin contarte nada hasta que no fuera el momento preciso. He oído lo mal que lo pasaste por el accidente de tu compañera y lamento que por mi causa remuevas viejas heridas pero ya tengo una edad y estoy mayor para ir a la caza de un psicópata. Por favor, ayúdame, Patrick, eres el único que puede darnos descanso a mi esposa y a mí.

Nunca había pensado que Baptiso Russo, líder de una de las peores mafias del estado, pudiera tener un motivo concreto para manchar sus manos de sangre y muchos menos que ese motivo pudiera ser el mismo que tuviera yo.

No le negaría mi ayuda porque jamás dejaría de buscar a ese desgraciado aunque Teresa estuviera viva. Le debía justicia a mi esposa e hija y la paz a Teresa. ¿Qué más daba que ayudara a un mafioso a lograr algo que yo mismo intentaba conseguir por mi cuenta?

-Cuando Diane entró por esa puerta, yo ya no era un viejo de sesenta y cinco años sino el feliz novio que acababa de desposar a su joven novia. Al verla, supe que la vida estaba dándome un cierto respiro a tanto dolor y gané fuerzas para seguir adelante con mis planes. Veo a Diane y veo a Rachel y no necesito de más para ser feliz pero ella sí y en el fondo Diane no es suficiente para enterrar mis demonios interiores.

-¿Lo sabe Diane?

-No. No quiero que se involucre demasiado conmigo. Me da miedo que salga herida.

No solo compartíamos el odio hacia un enemigo común, sino que ambos teníamos como principal motivación en la vida a la misma persona. Era tan maravilloso tener a un ángel así al lado. ¿Cómo podía la vida iluminarme de esa manera después de tanta oscuridad?

-No me importa lo que me ocurra cuando encuentre a Red John, me da igual morir. He vivido lo suficiente y podría irme tranquilo sabiéndolo a él bajo tierra y a Diane a salvo. Estaría dispuesto a morir por hacerle justicia a mi esposa. Pero no quiero condenarte a ti al mismo destino. No sé que tipo de relación tendrías con tu compañera, pero...

-No me importaría morir por ella. Estoy muerto desde que murió, así que no tengo nada que temer.

En cierta parte, no había mentido. Yo daría mi vida por Teresa Lisbon sin dudarlo un instante.

Russo me miró de una manera que no supe descifrar y, después de un largo rato en silencio, volvió a hablar:

-Entonces, tenemos un trato.


	7. Tengo ganas de ti

Hola, chicas! Perdón por la espera pero es que estoy ahora preparando la Selectividad y en cuanto he tenido este hueco he subido episodio. Sois las mejores lectoras del mundo y os voy a compensar la espera con este episodio 100% Jisbon en el que además aparece un nuevo personaje de la familia Baptiso, esa familia tan impredecible.

**N/A:** Episodio creado gracias a la cover "Tengo ganas de ti" de Alejandro Fernández y Cristina Aguilera.

**Disclaimer: **Quiero que sea mío pero Heller no se cree que pueda escribir episodios no Jisbon.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había dejado a Patrick hablando con Russo y no podía evitar sentirme preocupada. Mucho.

Me costaba entender cómo Patrick había logrado ganarse la simpatía de Baptiso en un solo día. Debía haber visto algo en él que le hacía confiar.

Pobre Baptiso, no podía hacerse una idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

¿De qué estarían hablando? Lo que más preocupada me tenía es que Patrick pudiera soltar algún comentario inoportuno de los suyos y provocara el enfado de Russo, tirándose al cuello a la mafia de Miami. Incluida a mí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Suspiré con alivio al ver que Patrick no tenía señal ninguna de haber inoportunado a mi nuevo jefe.

-¿Qué ha...?

No pude terminar de hablar cuando mi boca se vio presa de la suya. Me besaba con pasión, con desesperación, como si de mis labios dependiera su vida.

Chupó mi labio y se quedó mirándome con una expresión tan maravillosa que me hizo sentir algo avergonzada. Patrick era la madre que veía a su hijo recién nacido, el ciego que recuperaba la visión, el naúfrago que llegaba a tierra al fin.

Me abrazó por la cintura para atraerme a su cuerpo. Acarició mis muslos, mi espalda, mi cuello y mi rostro, levantando nuevamente la mirada cuando posó su mano en mi mejilla.

-Russo se equivoca.

Aquella frase me puso algo nerviosa. Ains, no, ¿por qué decía eso? Me temía lo peor. Entonces, me sonrió y mis dudas se disiparon.

-Dijo que eras Venus. No estoy de acuerdo. No puedes compararte con nada ni nadie. No existe persona alguna que pueda competir contigo.

-Voy a acabar creyéndomelo si sigues diciendo esas cosas.

-Sabes que nunca miento.

Arqueé una ceja en señal de negación. Rió.

-Tal vez me hayas pillado muchas mentiras pero te aseguro que estoy siendo sincero.

-¿De qué has hablado con Russo?

Se puso tenso. Quiso disimularlo pero eran demasiados años juntos. Le conocía muy bien para captar sus cambios de emociones.

-No quiero hablar de nadie ni de nada. No tengo ganas.

-¿Y de qué tienes ganas entonces?

-De ti.

Esta vez fui yo la que me adelanté y acuné su rostro para besar sus labios. Había fantaseado millones de veces con este momento pero ninguna de mis fantasías había logrado reproducir todo lo que sentía cada vez que saboreaba sus labios.

Sentí las manos de Patrick en mis caderas, jugando con el cinturón de mi pantalón, acercándose peligrosamente a mi intimidad. No era nuestra primera vez, más bien la segunda, pero los nervios no habían desaparecido, más bien se habían incrementado. Al menos por mi parte.

Bajé mis manos a sus hombros para tirar su chaleco al suelo. Ese chaleco había estado en cada uno de mis perversos pensamientos pero ahora sobraba.

Patrick dejó mi cinturón y subió sus manos hasta la piel que ocultaba mi camisa. Dios, ¿cómo podía hacerme sentir así con solo un par de caricias?

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa. Toda prenda sobraba en aquellos momentos. Acaricié su musculado torso. Al llegar a sus caderas, pude oir un sonido de entre sus labios.

Me agarró por las nalgas para llevarme a la cama. Me puso bajo él. Ahora era él quien me arrancaba la camisa casi con desesperación. Entrelazamos nuestras piernas.

Abandonó mi camisa para posar sus labios por todo el camino que separaba mi vientre de mi cuello. Una oleada de calor se alojó en todo mi cuerpo.

Al llegar a mi cuello, dio una pasada con la lengua que me hizo suspirar de puro placer. Me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo agarré por el cuello para volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios al mismo tiempo que cambiábamos de posición, quedando ahora sentada sobre él mientras acariciaba mi espalda hasta llegar al cierre de mi sujetador.

Ahora, ambos estábamos tan solo con un pantalón que no podía ocultar la pasión que se alojaba en nuestros cuerpos.

Desabroché el botón de sus vaqueros. Tuvo que arquearse un poco para poder tirarlos al piso y aprovechó el momento para repetir esa acción con mis pantalones.

Cuando mis piernas quedaron al descubierto, volvió a acariciarlas. De nuevo estuvo sobre mí pero ahora se escapó de mi vista. Bajó hasta mis tobillos y besó mis piernas hasta acabar en la entrepierna. En ese momento, yo ya no sabía en qué sitio me encontraba. Podía sentir el calor que me agobiaba y que deseaba que me quitara de una vez por todas.

Cuando acabó su camino de besos, volvió a subir para mirarnos de nuevo. Mordí su cuello y él gimió.

Tomó mi barbilla y volví a sentir la humedad de su boca, sus labios succionando los míos a la vez que nos acariciábamos en cualquier sitio que quedara expuesto.

En aquel torrente de caricias, mis manos acabaron en el comienzo de sus calzoncillos. Bajé mis manos hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Agarró mi cabello y acarició mi vientre trazando dibujos carentes de sentido en él.

Quería que acabara con aquello de una vez. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí de una vez por todas. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación.

Entonces, detuvo sus besos y sus caricias para mirarme fijamente durante un rato. Mi corazón latía desbocado y mis ojos se perdieron en el mar de los suyos:

-Teresa -dijo con la voz algo entrecortada.

-Dime.

-No me dejes nunca. No vuelvas a irte otra vez, por favor.

Sonreí con ternura. Posé mis manos en su cuello.

-¿Cómo podría? Tengo ganas de ti.

Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todo su rostro brilló como si del mismo sol se tratara.

-Hoy y siempre, tengo ganas de ti, Teresa.

* * *

Me sentía un poco agotada pero con el corazón a punto de estallar de pura felicidad. Teníamos toda la noche por delante para borrar esos siete meses que habíamos estado el uno sin el otro.

Con él podía ser Teresa Lisbon, no Lisbon la jefa de la Unidad de Homicidios del CBI ni Diane la mano derecha de Baptiso Russo, con Patrick era la mujer llena de pasión y miedos, la niña que tanto amor ansiaba, la amiga que sabía escuchar. Con él podía sacar a la luz todas las facetas de la Teresa Lisbon persona y mujer.

-¿En qué piensas? -le pregunté. Llevaba un buen rato en silencio mirando el techo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-En nada.

-No me mientas. Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Se giró de lado y se acercó a mi rostro. Pensé que iría a besarme pero en lugar de posar su lengua en mis labios le dio una recorrida a mi rostro con ella.

-¡Ains, Patrick, no hagas eso!

Chupó tímidamente mis labios y abrió la boca para volver a besarme efusivamente. Me agarró por la cintura y me acomodó sobre él:

-Me encantas. Eres mi delirio -me dijo.

Me reí al mismo tiempo que el calor pasaba de mi cuerpo a mis mejillas.

-Como echaba de menos esto.

-¿El qué? Verme como un tomate.

-Yo te considero más una fresa pero -le golpeé el hombro-, ¡auch! ¿Por qué me pegas si las fresas me encantan? Eres mi fresita.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así.

La habitación se contagió de sus carcajadas durante unos segundos hasta que inexplicablemente volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿No vas a contarme que te ocurre, Patrick Jane?

-Es que todavía no puedo creerme que esto esté sucediendo realmente. Hace siete meses hubiera dado mi vida al diablo con tal de verte de nuevo y ahora que puedo tocarte, besarte, sentirte sobre mí...me da miedo que solo sea un sueño y cuando despierte lo único que queden sean los recuerdos.

-Pues no tienes por qué sentirte así. Estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ninguna parte. Así que deja de pensar esas cosas porque no tienes motivos.

-Es que te quiero tanto que no soportaría perderte de nuevo.

Lo dijo con tal intensidad que lo que me salió en esos momentos fue besarlo con emoción al oír tanta adoración en sus palabras. Jamás un hombre me había hablado de esa manera ni habían brillado sus ojos al verme. Esto era algo nuevo para mí. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanto amor.

El momento emotivo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono. Me sorprendió un poco que alguien llamara a esas horas. Ains, no, ¿le habría ocurrido algo a Baptiso?

¡No, no! ¿Y qué si le pasaba? ¡No debía encariñarme con un tipo así por muy bueno que fuera conmigo! Pero es que Baptiso me trataba tan bien...Era como el padre que nunca había tenido. Me lo consentía todo, era la niña de sus ojos. No debía sentir afecto por él pero debía reconocer que si le ocurriera algo no me dejaría indiferente.

El teléfono estaba en la mesilla de al lado así que tuve que incorporarme un poco para alcanzarlo. Patrick aprovechó mi movimiento para besar mis caderas.

-Portate bien, puede ser algo importante -le avisé pero no me escuchó así que me senté y le dejé con la cabeza sobre el colchón- ¿Sí? -no se dio por vencido y apartó mi cabello a un lado para besar mi hombro y cuello. Intenté controlarme todo lo que pude.

-Soy Romina.

La sorpresa inundó todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía Romina llamándome? Patrick notó mi inquietud y dejó por el momento sus manifestaciones afectivas.

-Vaya, la verdad no sé cómo dirigirme a ti, hermana. Qué prefieres: ¿Teresa o Diane?

Me emocionó un poco darme cuenta de que su cariño hacía mí continuaba inquebrantable cuando me llamó hermana. Romina no era como el resto de la banda. Su único defecto era la excesiva preocupación por su imagen. No era una asesina despiadada ni una mujer fatal. Ella no mataría ni a una mosca.

Era por eso por lo que no había intentado apartar el cariño que hacia ella sentía. Romina había estado ahí desde el principio y no me había mirado con mala cara en ningún momento, al contrario que el resto de tipos del lugar.

Por todo aquello nos hacíamos llamar de manera cariñosa hermana. En el fondo de mi corazón la sentía como tal y me preocupaba bastante que ella me odiara al enterarse de mi verdadera identidad.

-Llamame como quieras.

-Bien, entonces Teresa. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo después de...? No, da igual, mañana me responderás.

-¿Mañana? ¿Vas a estar en el Miami Sound?

-No, iré a verte a tu habitación a las 3 de la tarde. Te aviso porque no quiero llegar en el momento más oportuno aunque viendo a Patrick me colaría sin dudarlo. Para que después te consideren la Virgen del lugar.

Reí y Patrick arqueó la ceja.

-Ve al grano -le pedí.

-Por todas las veces que has estado ahí, voy a ayudarte en tu objetivo, Teresa. Quiero ayudarte a atrapar a Red John.

-¿Y cómo puedes hacerlo?

-Estaré mañana a las 3. No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

Colgó el teléfono y yo me quedé un rato mirando la pantalla como si fuera a darme la solución a mis dudas. Romina no estaba enterada ni de la mitad de los asuntos de su tío. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarme a atrapar a un asesino en serie?

Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

-¿Algún problema, Teresa?

-La verdad...creo que estamos más cerca de Red John.

Se puso muy tenso y me rodeó entre sus brazos, intentado ser la burbuja que me aislara del mundo.


	8. Caretas fuera

Jamás me cansaré de daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo incondicional. Solo puedo agradeceroslo con actualización.

Ya queda menos para el final del fic -oooooooooh!-, pero lo último hará que la espera haya valido la pena.

Gracias!

Este capítulo como el anterior es un POV Lisbon

* * *

Me había costado pero conseguí que Patrick se marchara de la habitación para que yo pudiera esperar y hablar a solas con Romina. Desde la noche anterior, tras la llamada de Romina, había vuelto a resurgir el Patrick Jane sobreprotector y paranoico que le aterraba dejarme a solas con la persona que podría darnos información sobre Red John.

Comprendía que ese asunto de Red John era muy importante para él pero también me había dado cuenta de que todo el lío de mi supuesta muerte le había vuelto mucho más reticiente ha introducirme en el caso del asesino en serio. Entendía su preocupación aunque él también debería comprender que mi trabajo era -aunque ya no fuera policía oficialmente- resolver casos y Red John era algo demasiado personal para él. No podía preveer la reacción que tendría ante la información que pudiera darme Romina.

Tras mucha insistencia y recordarle que solo iba a hablar y no a salir en busca de Red John logré que se fuera aunque me temía que pudiera volver en cualquier momento. Me había dicho que iría a hablar con Russo un rato después de haber pedido el día libre a mi jefe con la excusa de estar enferma vía telefónica.

Me causaba cierta intriga la temprana relación de camaradería que Patrick y Baptiso habían forjado entre ellos pero todavía más me intrigaba el interés que podía vislumbrarse en los ojos de Patrick cada vez que mencionaba a mi jefe. Parecía como si estuviera analizándolo o algo...no, no podía ser eso, quizás el paranoico no fuera Patrick sino yo.

Llevaba quince minutos en soledad cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Puse los ojos en blanco. Faltaba media hora para las tres y solo podía ser Patrick. Tendría que usar medios mucho más convincentes para lograr que se fuera.

Abrí la puerta con la frase preparada para reprocharle su retorno cuando me remonté a mis primeros días en la banda cuando todos me miraban con mala cara y me atribuían calificativos al pensarse que tenía una relación más allá de lo profesional con Russo. Volví a esos días en los que tantas veces estuve a punto de renunciar y hacer las maletas. Esos días en los que creí enloquecer y en los que solo una persona logró devolverme la cordura.

Mi hermana. Mi hermana postiza, más bien. Romina Russo.

Se echó a reír al verme y yo no pude menos que imitarla. Romina era una persona que contagiaba su alegría allá donde fuera y conseguía robarte una sonrisa aun cuando el panorama fuera de lo más oscuro.

-¿No vas a abrazarme, Teresa? ¿Te has olvidado de mí? -pronunció esto último con un poco de tristeza.

-No seas idiota.

Recorrí los pocos metros que nos separaban y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sonriendo al volver a respirar ese aroma a rosas del que se embriagaba cada mañana Romina.

La invité a pasar. Dejó el bolso que llevaba en la mesilla de la entrada y entró en la habitación, mirando a los lados.

-Patrick no está.

Se volvió hacia mí y me miró con cierto aire de decepción. Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron.

-¿Por qué? ¡Pero si he venido antes para ver si lograba pillarle sin camisa! Wow, es que es tan guapo...

-Eh, guapa, frena el carro. Es mi hombre.

-Sé compartir.

-Yo no.

Anduvo hacia mi posición y volvió a abrazarme.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Dia...Teresa.

-Yo también. Creí que no volverías a hablarme después de...

Se sentó en el sofá y yo la acompañé. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio mirando al vacío, vacilando sobre lo que iba a decir.

-No podría estar enojada contigo, Teresa. Sabes que te quiero como una hermana. No me importa qué seas ni qué buscas, me has demostrado más que nadie en toda mi vida y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

-Tú no tienes que darme las gracias. Aunque me gustaría que me respondieras algo.

-Sí, fuí yo quien se puso en contacto con Kirkland y le pedí que trajera a Patrick.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por qué corriste un riesgo por traer a Patrick?

-Para hacerte feliz, porque no soportaba verte así, fingiéndote fuerte y rompiéndote cada día más por dentro. Te conozco y no podía comprender qué te tenía de esa manera. Pero la noche en la que te quedaste en mi apartamento me desperté y estabas hablando en sueños. Entonces pronunciaste un nombre repetidas veces: Patrick Jane. Tenía una corazonada y empecé a investigar para saber qué relación guardaba contigo. Me chocó leer que era un asesor de la policía y seguí investigando hasta descubrir que se encontraba en un sanatorio tras la muerte de su compañera, Teresa Lisbon -me miró con ternura-. Imagina mi reacción al descubrir que podía ver a los muertos -reímos-. Me chocó un poco pero luego entendí que no podía reprocharte nada cuando tanto me quedaba por agradacerte. Tenía pensando irme desde hacía tiempo pero no podía marcharme sin darte un regalo de agradecimiento. Tras muchas llamadas, logré contactar con Bob Kirkland y le pedí que trajera a Patrick Jane pero que lo mantuviera desconocido de tu vida en esos momentos. Esperé hasta que lo vi entrar en el bar y cuando Kirkland lo metió en la sala de visitas del antiguo despacho, se me partió el corazón. Nunca había visto tanta desolación en ninguna persona y casi estuve a punto de destrozar la sorpresa y contarle todo. Pero fui fuerte, lo metí en un despacho y tras un rato introduje un sobre por la puerta informándole de tu paradero. Al día siguiente fui al bar solo para despedirme de ti y cuando lo hice cogí un avión a Sicilia pero ayer descubrí algo que no podía ocultarte.

-¿El qué, Romina? ¿Es acerca de Red John?

-Sí. En Sicilia me alojé en la casa de mi tío y conseguí abrir el despacho que siempre está cerrado con llave. Allí encontré una serie de documentos que me dieron toda la información que necesitas.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -pregunté con cierto temor por la respuesta que pudiera darme.

-En esos documentos se descubre la identidad de Red John. Teresa, Red John es...

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. En un momento ella estaba a punto de revelarme el nombre del asesino que llevaba soñando con detener años y en el segundo siguiente Romina yacía en el suelo con un charco de sangre en el pecho. Me agaché temblando. ¿Qué había pasado? Toqué la muñeca de Romina. Su pulso era débil.

Las lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro cuando llamé a Emergencias. En medio de mi agitación, sentí unas manos rodear débilmente mis muñecas.

-Romina, cariño, aguanta, te pondrás bien -dije acariciando su cabello.

-No...voy a a...aguantar -pronunció en un murmullo entrecortado.

-No hables, Romi, calla. Escúchame, ¿sí? Cuando todo acabe iremos a Nueva York. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos pasamos el fin de semana aquí viendo Sexo en Nueva York y planeando nuestra ruta en la Gran Manzana? No puedes dejarme ir sola, tienes que asesorarme en moda -decía todo esto con una sonrisa fingida para reconfortarla pero no podía disimular lo atemorizada que estaba de que Romina no aguantara más.

-Teresa, gra...gracias. Ten...tengo que decir...decirte que...

-Te he dicho que no hables. Ya me contarás todo cuando te pongas bien.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Abrí para toparme con el personal de emergencias. La pusieron en la camilla rápidamente y al llegar a la ambulancia Romina me llamó en un débil susurro.

-Teresa no puedo ir...irme sin decirte algo.

-No te va a pasar nada -dije sin poder ocultar más las lágrimas.

-Red John es...es...

De repente, se hizo el silencio. Yo sujetaba su mano y uno de los sanitarios me apartó para poner unas placas sobre su pecho, intentando traerla de vuelta. Lograron estabilizarla pero nadie podía asegurar que fuera a aguantar mucho más. Pedí ir en la ambulancia pero me lo negaron. No comencé un enfrentamiento con el sanitario porque no podía retrasar la llegada de Romina al hospital. Ella tenía que vivir y no porque supiera quien era Red Joh, sino porque era mi hermana y una parte fundamental en mi vida.

Cuando subí al coche, un escalofrío se apoderó de mí.

Romina me había dicho que sabía quien era Red John. Había venido a verme expresamente para eso y cuando iba a contármelo alguien le había disparado.

¿Acaso había sido obra de Red John? ¿Es que sabía que Romina iba a desvelarme su identidad y la había disparado para protegerse?

No podía seguir así. No tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Iría a contarle la verdad a Baptiso para que me ayudara. Romina me había dicho que él tenía información sobre él, que sabía quien era. ¿Entonces por qué no lo había matado a él y sí a Romina?

Quería ir al hospital sin demora pero si quería proteger tanto a Patrick como a Romina debía exigirle una explicación a Russo a cambio de desverlarle mi identidad. Quizás me llevara un tiro por mi traición pero debía intentarlo, haría cualquier cosa porque Patrick recuperara la paz.

Mi teléfono sonó. Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que pegué un bote al escuchar la melodía. Ni miré de quien era la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-Ven a mi despacho inmediatamente. Tenemos que hablar.

Colgó. Era Russo Por sus palabras supuse que no solo yo me había cansado de seguir con una farsa.

Solo había dos finales para mi charla con Russo: o salir con los pies por delante o con un nombre que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me había dado. Cualquiera que fuera el final solo esperaba que Patrick pudiera al fin descansar.


	9. Los latidos del corazón

Penúltimo episodio que sirve para cerrar la trama que ha servido de argumento para todo el fic. No os vayáis muy lejos, todavía queda un último episodio cargado de emoción.

Una vez más: Gracias

POV Lisbon

* * *

-¿Te apetece una taza de café? -me preguntó Baptiso cuando entré en su despacho, sin darme tiempo a saludar siquiera.

-No, gracias.

Suspiré y me senté en una de las dos sillas de detrás de la mesa. La tensión era palpable, podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Mis ojos perseguían a Baptiso, que se preparaba un capuccino en la cafetera que yo misma le regalé pocas semanas atrás. Sin mirarme, agarró su taza y se sentó frente a mí, observando durante largo rato el líquido del recipiente.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Patrick? No lo había visto por ninguna parte. Se suponía que debía estar allí. ¿Es que había cambiado de planes o tal vez le hubiera...? Se me formaba un nudo en el estómago con solo pensar que algo malo pudiera haberle sucedido a Patrick. No, seguramente no tendría ganas de venir y estaría dando vueltas por la ciudad.

-¿Cómo está Romina?

El seguía sin mirarme pero tras su pregunta mis ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía él que a su sobrina le había sucedido algo? ¿Tendría algo que ver Russo en el intento de asesinato hacia Romina? ¡No! Le avergonzaba creer aquello: Baptiso adoraba a su familia, sería incapaz de intentar matar a un miembro de su familia y mucho menos a su sobrina, a quien había practicamente criado.

-Acaban de llamarme del hospital ahora mismo -al igual que Patrick, parecía que pudiera leerme el pensamiento-. Me han informado de todo.

Dijo esta última frase con la mirada fija en un armario que se encontraba detrás mía y donde guardaba sus armas. Me entró un escalofrío. Baptiso no tardaría demasiado en descubrir al autor de dicho suceso y no dejaría que la policía se encargara de él. Le haría conocer una de las leyes fundamentales de las mafias: todo aquel que mate o intente matar a un miembro del clan no tendrá mucho tiempo para ir contándolo por ahí.

-La policía está investigando el suceso -le informé.

-¿Piensas de verdad que la policía va a encontrar a ese tipo antes que yo? Me conoces y sabes que antes de que el reloj dé las doce ese tipo estará bajo tierra.

Guardé silencio. Como policía no estaba de acuerdo con que la gente se tomara la justicia por su mano pero no podía hacerle partícipe de mis opiniones acerca de sus actos. Yo era su mano derecha, mi obligación era apoyarle aunque fuera contra mis principios.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? -me preguntó tras unos largos minutos de silencio durante los cuales se terminó su capuccino.

-Usted me dirá, Baptiso. Me ha llamado usted.

-Se te ve bien -me reprochó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla-. Creí que estabas enferma.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que ya no debía ocultar más mis opiniones ni girarme cuando alguien dijera Diane. Esa frase me bastó para caer en la cuenta de que él ya lo sabía todo.

-¿Por qué no va al grano y acabamos ya con esto? -le pregunté sosteniéndole la mirada.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y aunque trató de disimular pude oir un sollozo. ¿Estaba llorando? Quise acariciar su mano pero antes de que pudiera siquiera planteármelo pude ver su rostro de nuevo con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes? Durante toda mi vida se me han acercado gran cantidad de personas. Unas lo hacían por curiosidad, otras para pedirme favores, algunas para ganarse mi confianza...He conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de los años pero ninguna de ellas logró crear en mí la misma impresión que me causaste tú cuando abriste por primera vez la puerta del despacho. Miles de recuerdos afloraron en mi decrépito corazón ese día y no es porque sea un viejo que esté perdiendo facultades, no, es porque al verte creí que estaba muerto y mi esposa Rachel estaba recibiéndome al otro lado. Tienes su rostro, sois tan parecidas que algunas veces no puedo evitar quedarme embobado mirándote porque creo que eres mi esposa que ha vuelto a la vida.

-Lo siento Baptiso, yo no...-jamás me había contado que hubiera tenido esposa y ahora comprendía el porqué de su adoración hacia mí.

Levantó las manos en señal de que le dejara continuar.

-Sé quien eres desde el principio, Teresa.

Nunca me había causado tanto miedo la simple mención de mi nombre. ¿Cómo sabía él quién era yo? ¿Por qué había dejado que me entrometiera en el ámbito de su banda sabiendo que era policía? ¿Es que amaba tanto a su mujer que el verla reflejada en mí bastaba para que omitiera mi verdadera identidad y me retuviera a su lado solo porque le recordaba a su amor eterno?

-Lo sabía pero a lo largo de todo el tiempo que has permanecido aquí jamás me planteé echarte ni tomar represalias porque me hubieras engañado. Nunca podría hacerte nada porque para mí lo eres todo. Solo desearía tenerte a mi lado para siempre y no separarnos nunca pero Patrick está de por medio y no puedo obviarlo.

-¿Entonces sabe que Patrick y yo...?

-Sí. Lo supe desde siempre.

-No sé que decir Baptiso, yo...

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento. Miré la pantalla. Era Patrick. Con una mirada le indiqué a Baptiso que me disculpara. Me levanté de la silla y me fui a la puerta, dándole la espalda a mi jefe.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¿No me dijiste que estarías con Russo?

-Teresa, ¿dónde estás? -me preguntó muy alterado, muy nervioso.

-Aquí, en el Miami Sound, con Baptiso. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Oí un "maldición" detrás de la línea. Arqueé una ceja.

-No digas nada y sal de ahí -me pidió-. Tienes que irte de ahí ya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres decirme que narices ocurre?

-Teresa, ya sé quién es Red John.

Sentía la garganta seca y el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho. Era el momento que llevaba años esperando. ¿Quién sería? ¿Habría estado trabajando con Red John sin saberlo? ¿Sería alguien que conociera?

-Teresa, vete de ahí, por favor -me suplicó esta vez-. Red John es Baptiso.

Me quedé clavada en el suelo. Un sudor frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No, no podía ser verdad.

Mis piernas temblaron cuando sentí las manos de Russo agarrar mi teléfono y tirándolo al suelo, destrozándolo en mil pedazos. Con lentitud y temblando de pies a cabeza, me giré, encontrándome con su mirada enloquecida y llena de ansiedad.

-¿Algún problema, Teresa?

Agarré el pomo de la puerta pero no pude. El despacho estaba cerrado con llave.

-Estamos solos. No hay nadie en el Miami Sound. Les he dado el día libre.

-¿Por eso asesinaste a esos dos hombres en Miami? No era más que una jugada para atraerme hasta aquí, ¿verdad? -pregunté recordando que había dejado la pistola en la mesa de noche de mi habitación del hotel.

-No estaba del todo seguro de que llegaras a mí así que mandé a dos amigos que te vigilaran para lograr que ingresaras en mi familia. Cuando entraste en la cafetería me llamaron por teléfono y les di orden de que inventaran una conversación con la que despertar tu atención e interés en venir a mi lado.

-¿Sabía Kirkland todo esto? ¿Es uno de tus discípulos? -afirmó con la cabeza-¿Por qué? -pregunté con la voz llena de ira-. ¿No le has hecho suficiente daño a Patrick ya?

-Podría decirse que Patrick era uno de los motivos pero no el principal. Mi objetivo siempre has sido tú, no él.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo para que montaras todo esto?

-Desde que te vi hace años en la televisión me enloqueciste, Teresa. Lo de mi esposa es cierto y por ello mismo mi principal misión desde ese momento fue atraerte hacia mis posiciones y atarte a mí para siempre. Nunca me imaginé que Patrick acabaría trabajando contigo y cuando me enteré parecía como si el cielo se abriera ante mis ojos. Ahora que te tengo conmigo no pienso dejarte escapar.

-Tú, tú...¡estás loco!

-Tal vez pero ya fallé una vez, no pienso hacerlo otra vez.

-¿Fallar? ¿Es que debo pagar yo por tus errores o qué?

Acarició mi rostro y yo me eché para atrás, escupiéndole de paso. Se rió.

-Rachel no me amaba. No comprendía mi forma de entender la vida y eso hizo que perdiera todo interés por mí -dijo con melancolía y profunda tristeza-. Una noche, al llegar a casa, la encontré haciendo la maleta. Quería abandonarme. Intenté hacerla razonar pero no me escuchó. Yo la amaba no podía permitir que se fuera -dijo como si fuera lógico-. No me dejó otra alternativa. No podía vivir sin ella y nadie podría amarla como yo. Sería una infeliz el resto de su vida. Eso no podía permitirlo. No tuve más remedio que agarrar un cuchillo y cortar su garganta -dijo como si hubiera hecho una heroicidad-. Luego acuchillé su tripa para matar a ese usurpador que la había puesto en mi contra. Besé su cadáver y pinté una sonrisa en la pared. Ese fue mi primer crimen.

Me arrepentí de no haber traído la pistola conmigo. Le habría pegado un tiro si la hubiera tenido en esos momentos. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Si ya antes me parecía un monstruo ahora no encontraba las palabras para describirlo. Un ser que era capaz de asesinar a su mujer embarazada no podía etiquetarse de ninguna manera. Era la verguenza de la especie humana y estaba encerrada con él, con un maníaco que me confundía con su difunta esposa e intentaba traerla de vuelta obligándome a estar con él.

Se acercó a mi rostro y susurró:

-Serás mía. Romina intentó ponerte en mi contra y pagará por ello. Si no ha sido a la primera lo será a la segunda.

-No vas a tocarla, maldito cabrón.

-¿Quién va a impedirlo? ¿Tú? -preguntó con provocación.

Mi miedo aumentó en ese momento. ¿Y si de verdad remataba la faena con Romina? Pero ella estaba en el hospital, tenía que estar vigilada...Pero Russo tenía hombres especializados en hacer desaparecer a la gente y no les echaría para atrás estar en un hospital con cientos de personas. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Buscó algo con lo que poder atacar. Sabía que Russo guardaba la llave del armario de las armas en una caja fuerte que se encontraba en otra habitación así que si quería salir de allí y proteger a Romina tendría que usar un arma casera.

-No saldrás de aquí, Teresa, así que no pierdas el tiempo pensando la manera de deshacerte de mí. No me tengas miedo. Jamás te haría daño.

-No toques a Romina.

-Eso es algo que queda fuera de tu alcance, cielo. No te preocupes por ella, algún día me lo agradecerás.

No tenía ninguna escapatoria. Estaba encerrada con un psicópata y no saldría de allí jamás.

Pero Patrick sabía quién era y no tardaría en llegar. Recé para que eso no sucediera. Ya tenía suficiente con temer por la vida de mi hermana postiza. Si Patrick entraba por la puerta eso sería la gota que colmara el vaso de mi salud mental.

Baptiso posó su mano en mi cintura. Le di una patada en el abdomen y lo empujé hasta su mesa.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME, DESGRACIADO!

-No malgastes fuerzas en luchar contra mí. Tarde o temprano acabarás cayendo si quieres salir de aquí.

En ese momento, vi un punzón en su mesa cuya presencia no había percibido antes pues tampoco es que estuviera muy a la vista. Tragando bilis, me acerqué a él, posando mis manos en su cuello.

-Entonces, si accedo a ocupar el lugar de tu esposa, ¿me dejarás salir de aquí?

-Nada me haría más feliz que eso.

Ya había bajado una de mis manos a la mesa, cerca de la posición del punzón. Fui acercando mis labios a los suyos al mismo tiempo que mi mano se deslizaba hacia el punzón. Cuando empecé a sentir su aliento a escasos centímetros, agarré el punzón y lo clavé en su pierna. Se dobló en dos, maldiciéndome, y yo aproveché su incapacidad para correr a la puerta y darle patadas, hasta que a la cuarta pude abrirla. Vi la llave puesta en la cerradura y cuando estuve en el pasillo volví a cerrar el despacho con llave.

Eché a correr como una posesa a la vez que marcaba el teléfono de Patrick. Le dejé un mensaje de voz con la esperanza de que lo escuchara antes de que llegara al Miami Sound. Con el cuerpo todavía temblando entré en mi coche y conduje lo máximo que pude al hospital. Una vez la recepcionista me informó del número de habitación de Romina, corrí hasta el lugar indicado.

Mi corazón se fragmentó en mil pedazos cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde. Un gran cristal dejaba ver el interior de la habitación de Romina, cuyo rostro era tapado por un doctor con una sábana que impedía ver al reciente cadáver.

Cuando salió la camilla con su nueva ocupante detuve al doctor y le informé de quien era. Tuvo la suficiente bondad de dejarme despedir ese cuerpo pudiéndole ver el rostro. Acaricié su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. Besé su mejilla, húmeda a causa de mis propias lágrimas, antes de que el doctor volviera a ocultar su rostro.

No sé cuántas horas pasé sentada en la habitación de Romina hasta que unas manos conocidas apretaron mis hombros. Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me apartó una lágrima.

-Le han cogido, Teresa. Llamé a la policía y les conté todo. Se personaron en el Miami Sound y pudieron detener sin problemas a Red John gracias a la herida que le causaste. No me tomé la justicia por mi mano. Lo hice por ti.

Le miré. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de renunciar a su venganza por mi. Acaricié su mejilla, transmitiéndole con la mirada mi agradecimiento.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Besó mi coronilla y me abrazó. Hubo un momento en el que no pude seguir batallando contra el cansancio y la tristeza y marché al lugar donde no existe el dolor. Lo último que recuerdo es un par de brazos cargándome y llevándome lejos de esa habitación donde había muerto la persona gracias a la cual mi corazón aún latía. Cada latido iría por Romina de ahora en adelante.


	10. Todo sigue igual Bueno, casi todo

Después de capítulos cargados de intriga...aquí tenéis el final. Lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido y con el máximo cariño para vosotras.

Me he dado el capricho de dejar a un lado el misterio y hacer un capítulo JISBON con todas sus letras. Creo que era el desenlace que merecía esta historia.

Me da mucha pena acabar esta historia pero todo tiene su final.

Este episodio final va dedicado a: BabiBaker, Jisbon4ever, Guest, Jefa, Karenb615, Yuk, PuchiJL, Pattry, Laura92jane, Jacky tboa y Trudes193. Sí! Sois todas las que habéis dejado reviews o marcado esta historia como favorito o follower.

Nuevamente y por última vez: GRACIAS

* * *

Seis meses después.

Resultaba altamente confortante contar con un magnífico equipo capaz de resolver los casos en poco tiempo pero lo que no variaba resolvieran antes o después el asesinato de turno era el aburrido papeleo. Era policía, ¿no se suponía que su labor era resolver los casos y luego descansar?

Sin embargo, a pesar del gran odio que profesaba al papeleo, tenía que reconocer que había extrañado realizar esa tarea durante los siete meses que estuvo ausente, haciendo creer a todos que había muerto.

El recuerdo de aquella ausencia hizo que suspirara y dejara la tarea del papeleo. Se echó para atrás, pegando su espalda a la silla. Sus ojos rápidamente se enfocaron en una de las fotografías que adornaban su escritorio. La imagen mostraba su rostro sonriente, aunque esa alegría apenas llegaba a sus ojos, y ligeramente maquillado. A su lado, con el rostro impregnado de luz y algo más maquillado que el suyo su hermana en muchos sentidos: Romina.

Pensaba en ella con frecuencia desde su muerte. Todavía no había acudido a Sicilia para visitar su tumba aunque tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Romina no lo hubiera querido.

_-Ella sabía que iba a morir. Minutos antes de que su corazón dejara de latir me pidió que le dijera que no fuera a visitarla a ningún cementerio ni tuviera entre sus manos ninguna caja llena de sus cenizas. Ella quería que la recordara tal y como era. No deseaba que la viera como un montón de huesos podridos o cenizas. También dijo que ninguna separación funeraria podría interponerse entre ustedes porque tenían un vínculo que ni la muerte sería capaz de romper. Luego suspiró por última vez y su corazón se detuvo._

Ese mensaje llevaba grabado en su memoria desde hacía cuatro meses cuando Michel, el hombre al que Red John había enviado para que se asegurara de que Romina no saliera con vida del hospital, la mandó a llamar a la prisión donde estaba. Michel quería un vis a vis para tenerla frente a frente pero ella no sabía cuál sería su reacción al verlo y prefería continuar con su rutina de siempre antes que ser una presa más. De esa manera, aceptó únicamente comunicarse con él por medio de una llamada en la que le confesó las últimas palabras que dijo Romina antes de que el veneno que le inyectó en el gotero surgiera efecto. El muy desgraciado se había hecho pasar por enfermero.

También Red John había pedido en innumerables ocasiones que fuera a verle durante los tres meses que estuvo en prisión antes de que muriera por la inyección letal. Teresa no era partidaria de la pena de muerte pero ese hombre merecía pagar por el inmenso dolor que había causado a tantas personas como a Jane.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando pensó en su asesor. Para ninguno de los dos había sido fácil superar esos siete meses que habían permanecido separados y las consecuencias que se habían derivado de la operación encubierta de Lisbon pero habían permanecido unidos y mostrándose fuerte al uno al otro para evitar que alguno de los dos cayera.

El día de la muerte de Red John, Jane estuvo ahí sentado, en primera fila. Ella no había querido asistir y le había insistido a él para que tampoco fuera pero se había negado. Las últimas palabras de Red John fueron: _"Por esta vez, ganaste, Patrick"._ Cuando el asesino exhaló su último aliento, Jane pudo sentir como todo ese peso que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros desde que Red John le arrebató a su familia desapareció, dándole una sensación de absoluta libertad que no sentía desde hacía mucho.

Al salir de la prisión, Jane marchó al cementerio con dos ramos de flores y la mayor de las sonrisas. Cuando llegó a la tumba de su mujer e hija, puso las flores sobre ambas lápidas. Por primera vez, la visión de aquellos nombres no le produjo tristeza y entonces comprendió que no debía centrarse en lo que había perdido sino en lo que ganó gracias a ellas: Ángela le enseñó a amar, le dio una familia y fue su sol durante los más crudos inviernos. Gracias a Charlotte experimentó un amor que no pide nada a cambio y crece con el paso de los días. Ellas fueron la base del hombre que ahora era.

-Sois libres -le susurró a las tumbas-. Ya podéis descansar. Os quiero.

Posó la mano en cada una de las lápidas. Les echó una última mirada y abandonó el cementerio para no volver. No necesitaba mirar un trozo de piedra para poder estar con ellas.

Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus situaciones laborales. Lisbon temió que luego de la operación no pudiera volver al Cuerpo nunca más. El primer día que regresó al CBI, una semana después de la muerte de Romina, Bertram la recibió con una bronca más que justificada. Le reprochó que no le hubiera informado de la operación y le hubiera ocultado incluso que no estaba muerta. Lisbon se quedó en silencio hasta que Bertram acabó con su reprimenda. La agente ya estaba convencida de que jamás volvería a ejercer de policía pero el rostro de su jefe se suavizó y reconoció el espléndido trabajo que había hecho. Por ello, le devolvió su puesto en el CBI. Cuando regresó a las oficinas, los chicos la recibieron con efusivo cariño. Bueno, Cho se limitó a darle un breve abrazo. No esperaba otra cosa de Cho. Como ella, no era muy dado a las demostraciones de cariño, siendo incluso más reservado que ella.

La vida seguía siendo la misma que ella había dejado antes de "morir". Bueno, en verdad no todo seguía siendo igual...

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente. Jane le sonrió y antes de hacer nada más cerró la ventana del despacho. Lisbon rió con las mejillas coloradas. Como si su risa surgiera el mismo efecto que un imán, Jane anduvo hacia su posición y se arrodilló ante ella, posando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Lisbon acarició sus mejillas y posó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Jane la agarró por los muslos y la llevó en brazos hacia el sofá mientras Lisbon, entre risas, exigía que la bajara. Jane se sentó en el sofá, dejándola sentada sobre él. Lisbon envolvió las caderas del hombre con sus piernas.

-Eres un chico muy malo -sentenció Lisbon-. Tengo mucho trabajo. Además, ya te lo he dicho: nada en la oficina.

-No he sido yo quien te ha besado -replicó Jane con una sonrisa pícara.

Lisbon golpeó su hombro con no mucha fuerza para no hacerle daño.

-Normalmente no eres tan suave con tus golpes.

-No puedo estropearte. Si te partes un hombro o una pierna tendría que dejarte.

-No me lo puedo ni creer. ¿Solo estás conmigo por mi físico? -preguntó con fingida molestia Jane.

-¿Crees que iba a soportar tus tonterías si fueras feo? -dijo Lisbon sonriendo.

-Puedo ser más malo...

Jane metió las manos bajo la blusa de Lisbon y la besó con más entusiasmo que antes. La tumbó sobre el sofá, quedando encima ella y pasando sus manos a su abdomen, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo. Lisbon ahogó un suspiro. Jane tomó sus manos y las entrelazó entre las suyas. Lisbon envolvió su cuello con sus brazos.

Pero entonces, suponiendo el final que acabarían teniendo esos besos y caricias, se levantó del sofá, causando que el rostro de Jane acabara sobre uno de los cojines. Lisbon metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se sentó sobre su mesa. Jane se incorporó y volvió a coger sus manos. Intentó besarla pero ella lo esquivó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -le preguntó él con la voz un poco ronca- Te deseo.

-Ya te lo he dicho: nada en la oficina. Los cariños en casa.

-Pues deja esos papeles y vámonos.

-Eres un pervertido -le dijo Lisbon con las mejillas encendidas-. ¿No puedes controlar tus impulsos un poco?

-Si tú no fueras tan tremendamente sexy no tendríamos estos problemas.

Jane acarició su rostro y Lisbon ladeó su rostro, mirándolo con tal intensidad que hizo que el corazón de Jane latiera desbocado.

-Eres preciosa -sentenció Jane-. Te quiero -rodeó su cintura con una mano y la abrazó-. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de esto. Que idiota he sido.

-No digas eso. La idiota fui yo cuando...

Jane posó la mano que le quedaba libre en sus labios para que callara. Sabía que volvería a sacar el tema de la operación y se echaría piedras encima por haber desaparecido sin informarle de nada. Él odiaba que se autoinculpara de esa manera.

-Teresa, hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces: dejame a mi lo de ser idiota. Tú eres demasiado perfecta como para intentarlo siquiera.

Lisbon sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de replicarle que pecaba de exagerado cuando se quedó paralizada por la impresión. Jane lo notó y sonrió ante el cambio.

-Sé que no soy digno de tener tanta suerte pero te quiero de manera irracional e incondicional. ¿Me darías el privilegio de convertirte en mi esposa? -le preguntó Jane sin variar su posición.

Lisbon guardó silencio. Todavía no se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el anillo con esmeraldas verdes incrustadas que relucía en su mano. Jane debió colocárselo durante la escena en el sofá, cuando agarró sus manos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en ese mismo momento?

Jane acarició su espalda con ternura. Intentaba aparentar calma pero estaba hecho un manojo de nervios: ¿Y si le decía que no?

-No quiero obligarte a nada -le dijo Jane-, no te sientas forzada a hacer nada por miedo a herir mis sentimientos. No quiere de ninguna manera que...

-Tienes razón. Debo dejarte a ti lo de ser un idiota.

Jane comprendió lo que esa frase llevaba implícito y sonrió de oreja a oreja, tanto que empezó a dolerle la cara. Jane la miró. Estaba hermosa. ¿Cómo diablos tenía tanta suerte de tener a su lado un ángel como aquel?

-Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? -ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba oírla de sus labios.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Jane la agarró en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho riendo y besándola. Cuando Jane se detuvo, Lisbon aprovechó para bajar. Marchó a su mesa de escritorio, apagó su ordenador y ordenó un poco los papeles que había sobre su mesa. Agarró su chaqueta y al girarse se encontró a Jane frente a ella. Se sonrieron y tomaron de la mano. Por una vez a Lisbon no le importó.

Llamaron al ascensor para abandonar las oficinas y continuar celebrando en casa la pedida de matrimonio.

-Jane -el aludido la miró-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacer que todo no sea igual que antes pero por tratarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

El ascensor se abrió. Jane no dijo nada. Cuando entraron, tomó a Lisbon por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-¿No quedamos en que el idiota era yo?

Jane eliminó la escasa distancia que separa sus labios de los de ella. El ascensor se cerró.

Lo de ellos no había sido precisamente un cuento de hadas. Habían tenido que superar la obsesión de Jane por dar caza a un asesino, los miedos de Lisbon ante la destrucción que estaba provocándose el hombre y la negativa de este a aceptar su ayuda, los métodos poco ortodoxos de Jane a la hora de resolver los casos y las broncas que Lisbon se había tragado por su culpa, las barreras que ambos se habían impuesto para que todos menos ellos mismos se dieran cuentan de sus sentimientos, la "muerte" de Lisbon y la vuelta a los abismos que había sufrido Jane por ello, el reencuentro entre ambos con el telón de fondo de una mafia, el descubrimiento de la verdadera identidad de Red John y lo cerca que Lisbon había estado de morir realmente, y la liberación que sintió Jane cuando vio morir a su enemigo y pudo decirle a su familia que al fin habían recibido justicia.

Eran muchas cosas para dos simples humanos, demasiado dolor, odio, venganza, lágrimas y sentimientos reprimidos como para poder volver a la superficie olvidando, o al menos viviendo con ello sin que doliera, todos esos once años en los que se habían acercado tan peligrosamente al precipio.

A pesar de todo ello, ambos volverían a repetirlo todo, a sentir de la misma manera, a sufrir con las mismas lágrimas de sangre, a seguir viviendo a pesar de que cada manecilla del reloj doliera como veinte puñaladas...No les importaba repetir todo el sufrimiento porque ahora entendían su motivo: la recompensa a tantos baches la tenían ahora en sus brazos.

Verse reflejados en los ojos del otro con ese brillo de adoración era la mayor recompensa. Ni siquiera la muerte había sido capaz de variar nada.

No existe en este mundo una fuerza más poderosa que un corazón latiendo.


End file.
